UDOL The Return
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Rocket and Tia are happy and are set to play in the third GFC. But when Tia suffers a serious serious injury during a match, she discovers a secret & their relationship is put at risk especially when an unwanted visitor returns...UDOL sequel.
1. The Return

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Summary: **Rocket and Tia are now happy newlyweds and are set to play in the third GFC. But when Tia suffers a serious injury during a match and discovers a secret, their relationship, the cup and everything else is put at risk especially when an unwanted visitor returns to haunt them…

**Ok everybody…it's back!!! UDOL has returned for its sequel!!! Which means more troubles for Rocket and Tia as well as the return from a certain unwanted visitor…boy, I wonder who that could be!!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one nearly as much as the first and please review!!! Enjoy!!! **

**Tia POV**

I was continuing to pack when I suddenly felt some strong arms wrap themselves around me and felt him placing kisses at the base of my neck. I turned my head so I could his face but never moved the rest of me because I knew what he was up to but I had too many things to do to get ready for tomorrow so I wasn't ready for that…yet.

'Have you finished packing?' I asked him and gave him the look that read "don't lie to me" as he stopped kissing my neck and set his head on my shoulder while also keeping his arms wrapped around me.

'More or less,' he answered and even I knew that he would be leaving it to tomorrow anyway because he was so organised that he could leave everything to last minute and still be ready in time so I didn't bother arguing back. Instead, I just laughed lightly which he saw and gave me a light kiss which went on for a few moments but before he could take the chance to take my mouth, a barking Hannah (who had gotten fairly big) ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Usually when we had moments like these, a jealous Hannah would always run into the room and start barking at me and this time was no different. She had taking to Rocket quite a bit and was jealous of me but we usually just laughed it off.

'You had better take her out before she goes mad,' I ordered him before continuing to pack and he reluctantly released me before leading Hannah out the bedroom door before I remembered. 'And Rocket, don't forget. We have to be at you parents house in an hour or else they'll kill us,' I informed him and turned to look at me with a "do we have to" look on his face. I could tell he just wanted to get hot and heavy with me which, despite what he thought, I wanted to to but we had a few things to do first and the sooner we did them, the sooner we could get down and dirty.

'Sometimes I really miss my freedom,' he muttered sarcastically but I gave him the look which made him take it back immediately even though I knew he was only joking. 'Which is how some people would describe it; where as I consider being a married man the greatest adventure of my life with the only one for me,' he said, making me blush (even if we were now married, when he made sweet comments and called me his nick names for me, I still blushed) before winking at me and continuing out the door with me giggling hysterically…

Rocket and I were walking hand-in-hand back to our apartment, both lost in our own thoughts. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, I just wasn't feeling myself which Rocket, being my typical husband (that thought still have me goose bumps), happened to notice.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked worriedly, bringing me closer to him and wrapping his arm loosely around my waist.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired,' I explained to him as I wasn't really sure what was wrong with me yet.

'I'm sure I can make you feel better,' he replied before pinning me up against the wall outside our apartment and beginning to kiss me and I happily kissed back before he then began to pull me inside. We continued to kiss as we started up the stairs as well as removing each other's jackets and I removed his shirt but before we made it to the bedroom and collapsed on to the bed. He began to undo the buttons on my shirt before I suddenly broke away. Rocket gave me a confused look before I shoved him out of the way and ran into the bathroom, with him close behind, and threw up in the toilet…

'Are you sure you're ok?' Rocket asked me once again as he sat down next to me on the bed and handed me a glass of water. I took a sip out of it before answering.

'Rocket, I'm fine now, seriously. It was probably just something I ate,' I assured him but he still gave me an uncertain look but reluctantly agreed. I kissed him to assure him I was fine but I didn't break away like he thought I was going to. Wanting to continue what we were doing earlier, I put the glass of water on the bedside table and turned round so I was now on top of him while continuing to kiss him. I happily broke away and removed my shirt and went to kiss him again but he backed off.

'Tia, are you sure you're ok to do this?' he asked uncertainly despite it being visible in his eyes that he wanted to.

'Does this answer your question?' I asked before kissing him, this time taking his mouth so our tongues could circle around each other and he didn't hold any passion back at all when finally, we removed each other's trousers and underwear and slipped under the covers into another night of passion…

**Rocket POV**

Even after all the years we've been together, all the times we've slept together as well as being married, the thrill of waking up next to my white angel hadn't changed. The second I laid eyes on her, a big smile spread across my face as I pulled her closer to me. I continued to gaze at her for half an hour (would've been 15 minutes but she refused to wake up fully which was something that would never change about her) before she opened her eyes and turned herself round to me as I gently rubbed up and down her arm. We never said anything, just gazed into each other's eyes for about 10 minutes before Tia spoke.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked me with a curious expression.

'Of course, anything,' I replied, waiting for her question.

'Do you think everything will be ok during the new cup?' she asked me worriedly but I already knew the answer to give her.

'Do you want to know how I know everything will be fine?' I asked and she quickly nodded. 'This,' I replied simply and waved my wedding ring in front of her and she immediately smiled. 'We swore we'll always be together and we will. We swore we'll always love each other and we will and the list goes on. Everything will be fine…promise,' I swore to her before giving her a passionate kiss which neither of us wanted to end…

I had just retreated from the bathroom in the hotel, fully dressed and ready for training when I suddenly saw Tia lying seductively on my bed when she wasn't there before. We had arrived on Genesis Stadium a while ago and we had training in about 5 or 10 minutes so I still had bags full of my stuff on the other side of the room but the one thing that was unpacked and sitting on my bedside table was a photo of Tia and I on our wedding day which I had taken everywhere with me since the photo itself was taken.

'I really do think that the staffs in this hotel spoil us too much. There's no way a fine thing like you could pop up out of nowhere,' I joked while approaching her.

'Oh really?' she questioned with a mischievous grin on her face. All I could do was nod and positioned myself above her and gave her a passionate kiss. Her hands were rubbing up and down my chest and everything including where we were was forgotten about until…

'Ok Snow Kids, head to the training room now please, I have a quick announcement to make before training,' Aarch announced on the speakers, much to my annoyance as I reluctantly broke away.

'This is just great, I'm a married man and my uncle/coach still manages to control my love life!' I exclaimed, extremely aggravated by the interruption which Tia laughed at as I slowly got off her.

'Don't worry about it, I'm never too far,' she replied seductively. 'Besides, you know what they say: "Any man can love a million women, but only a real man can love one woman in a million ways" and I know which one you are which is exactly why I married you,' she replied happily before giving me another quick kiss and then we happily trotted off to the training room…

The whole team was gathered in the training room, waiting for Aarch to give his announcement but he hadn't even appeared yet. So, we just stood around and talked with Tia standing next to me and my arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Finally, Aarch showed up and coughed for our full attention.

'Ok Snow Kids, before training begins I would like to introduce to a new member of the team. He is doing this program at the league set up for teams and the league asked us to give him some coaching from the you lot. I think it would be a great experience for you all, not just him. So, here he is…' he said and a figure appeared from the doorway but the person made both me and Tia freeze. 'Snow Kids, this Franklin as you already know,' finished Aarch.

'Hello Snow Kids…Tia…Rocket,' he said, eyeing the two of us with that mischievous grin sending shivers down our spines. We took one look at each other in shock before turning our heads back to him and sighing heavily as we realised that even we were married, our troubles seemed to find a way to find us…

**Franklin's back but what are his intentions this time??? And what exactly happened when he turned up at the wedding??? We'll soon find out…**

He's back!!! Yes, Franklin has returned but what is he up to this time??? And is it really a coincidence that he ended up with the Snow Kids instead of a different team??? I'll leave that up to you to decide!!! We'll find out after a while anyway!!! And we'll see just what happened when Franklin turned up at the wedding in the next chapter to!!!

Anyway, I still have my other two stories to finish but one of them has only two chapters left and the other has only about three so I won't be updating this extremely quick but I'll see what I can manage!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx  
**


	2. The Disaster

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

'He nearly killed Tia; you can't let him stay here!' I exclaimed at Aarch after training. I couldn't believe that after everything Aarch would still allow this to happen. It didn't make sense.

'I know that Rocket but he's changed and he's doing this programme to show that,' he tried to reason but not succeeding.

'He has never changed and he never will. You remember what he tried at the wedding? What's not to say he'll try that with her now?!' I exclaimed, remembering when he turned up at the wedding…

_**Flashback**_

'_Come on Rocket, one dance,' he asked and Rocket looked at Tia with uncertainty and she nodded before Rocket kissed her forehead and went off in the other direction before turning back and giving Franklin a look that told him not to hurt her and now that they were married, Rocket wasn't letting anyone touch her since she was officially his girl. Tia took a gulp before letting Franklin slip his hand around her waist and letting the other take her hand in his. They stayed silent for a few moments before Franklin spoke and Tia could see Rocket keeping a close eye on them from the corner of her eye._

'_You look stunning! He's very lucky,' he praised._

'_Yeah well, I'm lucky to have him,' she replied confidently but didn't like the look in his eyes but she couldn't break free from his grasp since he hadn't tightened his grip around her waist and was pressing her closer to his body. 'What are you doing?' she asked nervously._

'_You'll see,' he replied before leaning in but Tia did her best to back away as much as possible but she could only go back so far. Before he could attach his lips to hers however, a sudden hand touched his shoulder while another hand removed his grip around her waist._

'_You get your filthy hands off her,' someone said and Franklin looked to see Rocket holding Tia behind him, out of his reach. 'I think it's best if you leave,' Rocket said firmly, not wanting to cause a fight at his own wedding._

'_Alright…' Franklin replied before turning on heels and leaving without saying a word and the twosome finally relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their wedding that went off without a hitch…_

_**End of flashback**_

'He can't stay!' Rocket exclaimed again, shaking his head to get rid of the bad memory.

'I'm sorry but the decision's final, he is staying,' Aarch replied firmly before leaving the two of us standing there, furious.

_The next day…_

Tia and I had done what we could to stay away from Franklin but he knew that because I had my own room and Tia shared with Mei then we would try and get passionate in my room in which he rudely interrupted three times! So now I can't even get passionate with my own wife while he's here! And I thought Micro-Ice came in at the worst of times! But at least he didn't do it purposely, Franklin on the other hand did. Eventually, we gave up and for the first time in a _very _long time, Tia and I hadn't slept in the same bed together, never mind actually sleep together. Having said that, Aarch should've let us get a room together since we were married now. It was really annoying. Right now, we were in training and Franklin was just watching so it seemed like now was the only time of peace even if there was none. Suddenly, one of the Wamba holo players was running my direction with the ball and I tackled it off him and gave it to D'Jok. I watched him as he dribbled it down the field only to be tackled but the ball skidded into the air and landed into Tia's stomach. Compared to some of her past injuries, that was nothing so everyone continued on as normal with the Wamba player now having the ball. However, something didn't feel right so I looked over to make sure that Tia was alright but, unfortunately, I could tell by looking at her that she wasn't. She was bent over in a ball and her face looked as if she was in agony.

'Tia!' I screamed as I raced over to her, soon followed by the rest of the team who then realised something was wrong. 'Tia, talk to me!' I begged, not sure as to how the injury could cause her so much pain as it was only minor compared to the things she's suffered.

'My stomach…' was all she could gasp out, now gripping on to my hand tightly and I assured her I was there by gripping it back.

'It'll be alright Tia, I promise,' I assured her, rubbing her forehead comfortably before the field disappeared and we could hear Simbai and Aarch telling the rest of the team to get out of the way…

I was busy pacing outside Simbai's office where she was examining Tia and the rest of the team were all sitting around and Aarch was all busy pacing. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that there was more to the injury then just a hit by a ball in the stomach and that was making me worry more. Her expression and body language didn't help either. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Simbai came out to give us her results and I was the first one over to her.

'Is she ok?' I asked immediately and soon the rest of the team and Aarch were behind me, listening to Simbai intently.

'She is now and she's asleep so I want you all to leave her alone and let her rest but Rocket, we need to talk,' she said firmly and signalled for me to enter her office and I followed her in to also find Tia sleeping peacefully on the bed which made me smile to see for my own eyes that she was fine. Knocking myself out of my daze, I turned to Simbai.

'What's up?' I asked wonderingly.

'Rocket…when was the last time you and Tia had encountered sexual intercourse?' she asked with a serious look on her face but I didn't know what to think of the question. What had our love life got to do with this?

'Eh…that night before we left for Genesis,' I informed her and she noted that down. Since we were married, people could sort of guess that we slept together and we had told a few people about our baby scare when Tia thought she was pregnant and we had told my parents our plans for the future so we were quite open about our sexual relationship I guess you could say but no one has ever asked me about it this openly before.

'And, had you two done it many times since say approximately four weeks from the last time?' she then asked, still keeping the serious face.

'Yeah, I guess,' I answered, not lying but not giving her the full truth. We slept together nearly every night and last night was the first night in a very long time we hadn't slept together. 'What has this got to do with what happened to Tia today?' I exclaimed, not seeing the point in knowing all about our sex life when Tia was injured.

'Contrary to what you might think, it has everything to do with it. I know Rocket that the two of you had a baby scare a while ago and I know that you two were planning to start a family after the cup which is why I apologize for bringing you this disturbing news but…' she began but paused to make sure I was listening intently which I was. 'Tia _was_ pregnant,' she informed me with an apologetic look in her eyes. I didn't know exactly what she meant at first but after a few moments I began to figure it out.

'You mean she…' I began and she nodded to tell me she knew what I was trying to say.

'Yes, due to the injury she has suffered a miscarriage. I'm sorry,' she said and I was speechless. All we wanted was to start a family and without even knowing she was pregnant, we lost our first baby. Now I had to break the news to Tia…

**Tia POV**

I woke up to find Rocket by my bedside and we stayed quiet for a few minutes while he rubbed my forehead.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked while continuing to rub my forehead.

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks. What happened?' I asked and he explained to me what had happened on the field but something in his eyes was telling there was more when he finished and I also remembered the pain I felt and that had nothing to do with getting hit in the stomach by a ball. 'Is that all?' I asked when he was silent for a few moments and I knew there was more. He took a deep breath before explain the rest to me. He explained what Simbai had told him first but I was confused as to what our sex life had to with it until he finished off the explanation.

'…and as it turns out Tia…you were pregnant. Four weeks. But due to the injury you suffered a miscarriage which is why it hurt so much. You can have kids again but Simbai said that you're lucky and it could be risky. Could be, not will be. I'm sorry Tia,' was all he could say. Nothing could really describe how we both felt and how much I wanted it all to be a dream but by his tight grip on my hand I knew it wasn't. I thought about what he had said for a few moments before turning to him and speaking.

'We can still have kids?' I asked, wanting to be certain and he nodded.

'There's a high chance of something going wrong but it may not. The fact that you were pregnant for only a short space of time decreased the chances of you not being able to have more kids and thankfully, you still can. So, we'll try again. We hadn't planned on having sex specifically for having kids until after the cup and that doesn't have to change. We'll have kids, I promise,' he promised me and kissed my forehead.

'I still wish this never happened,' I confessed to him. It could've been so much worse and I could never have been able to have kids again which is worse then what happened but Rocket and I want kids so badly that we're willing take every chance we're given but unfortunately, we didn't even know we had the chance to take it. All we want is a family.

'I know me too. But it did so we're just going to have to try and move on and focus on having kids in the future. I'm sorry you had to go through that pain,' he apologized, once again for something that wasn't his fault.

'It wasn't so bad with you there,' I whispered into his ear while he began to nibble on my ear lobe making me laugh lightly.

'I'm glad,' he replied before turning round to me fully and giving me a passionate kiss and positioning himself above me on the bed. However, we knew that sleeping together in Simbai's office probably wasn't the best idea ever so we just kissed passionately and kept our clothes on us and I relaxed as I realised that maybe things didn't go our way this time, but who's to stop us from getting what we want the next time…

**Things didn't go in Tia and Rocket's favour this time but will it go well for them next time??? And what happens if Tia's miscarriage leads her to discover a secret about her past??? Will she ever disc over the truth??? We'll find out soon…**

Ok, I know the whole "Tia getting pregnant" thing is sort of getting old but in order for my plot to unfold, I have to put this in!!! So if you don't like, tough as in order for the plot to stay the same and work, it has to go in!!!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	3. The Secret

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was sitting on Rocket's bed in the Academy, looking through some old photos of me when I was a kid. I was still upset about the miscarriage but at least I had Rocket with me all the way (and who was now in having a shower but locked the door so I couldn't go in after him!). I was looking through an album that my parents had recently given me and I hadn't seen too many of the photos before. And I knew when I saw one in particular that something was different. It was of me and a young boy from when I was about 5 or 6 and maybe it was just me, but we looked freakishly alike and he was about the same age. I took the photo and took a look at the back of it since my parents always wrote the dates and who was in the photos at the back. What I read shocked me. It read:

Tia Marie Johnson aged 7 years old

Luke Anthony Johnson aged 7 years old.

I blinked twice to make sure I was reading it right and then I looked back to the photo again. I was sitting on the counter next to the sink and I was covered in suds as if I had just jumped into the sink in my clothes and "Luke" was next to me and was the same. My senses were immediately on red alert.

'Rocket! Can you come here?' I shouted out, noting that the shower was turned off. I continued to look back and forth between the photo and the writing on the back while waiting on Rocket when he finally came into the room and sat next to me on the bed, noting my worried and puzzled expression.

'What's wrong Tia?' he asked immediately and I handed him the photo.

'I found this in the photo album,' I explained to him and he took it and began to examine it.

'Wow, you two look very alike. Who is this?' he asked, looking at me curiously.

'Take a look at the back,' I ordered him and he gave me a confused expression before doing what I asked and his eyes widened in shock when he read it.

'Wow,' was all he could stutter out.

'Yeah, I replied while he continued to look at the photo for a while longer before speaking again.

'So…you think he could be your twin or something?' he asked uncertainly and I nodded, not really sure of what else to say. 'So…what are you going to do?' he asked, now giving me his full attention and ignoring the photo in his hands.

'Honestly, I don't really know. That's the only photo I've got of him and I don't even know if he really is my twin or whatever…' I spoke rapidly. He took what I said into consideration before speaking again.

'You have to ask your parents,' he concluded and I automatically looked at him so he could explain. 'If it's true, they'll tell you and explain what happened or whatever. If it's not, they'll tell you that. They'll explain everything. But what I don't get is that if his really is your twin, why they didn't tell you before? I mean, you're old enough and you're married now so…look, ring them and ask them first and take it from there,' he suggested and began to rub my forehead as I bit on my bottom lip.

'You're right,' I implied and sighed as I wasn't really sure what to think of it all. How something can change by a photo! Realising my nerves, Rocket comfortably kissed my forehead while continuing to rub my forehead.

'Everything will be fine,' he whispered promisingly into my ear before I turned my head towards him and smiled.

'I hope you're right,' I replied before he assured me again by kissing me. It started off relatively innocent but our love and passion for each other soon took over as he lay me down flat on the bed and began to kiss my neck. He soon found my lips again and began to undo the buttons on my shirt while I did the same for him. However, after only a few buttons were undone, someone rang Rocket's doorbell but he refused to remove himself from me but that didn't stop me from doing so. He wasn't giving in and continued to kiss down my neck but I had to stop myself from biting my tongue. 'Rocket, what if they walk in and see us?' I whispered breathlessly while he made his way closer to my mouth.

'They can see what they want, I don't care. We married now, they expect this,' he informed me, know at my jaw line and went to kiss me again when a sudden voice sounded from the doorway.

'Maybe people will expect it but that doesn't mean they want to see it!' someone exclaimed and we broke apart to find…Franklin standing at the doorway. I couldn't help but roll my eyes while Rocket sat up but remained seated on my thighs which I didn't mind. 'Loving the new look Tia, really shows off your cleavage nicely,' he said joyfully as I realised then that my top was buttoned down far enough that you could see my cleavage quite clearly as well as the top of my bra which was a black silk one that I usually wore when I planned on sleeping with Rocket, which I was planning to tonight before everything else happened, so I felt a little awkward with him of all people seeing it (even thought I shouldn't have been surprised he was looking there since it's Franklin!) but I just ignored him since I wasn't planning on disturbing my plans with Rocket for anyone.

'What do you want Franklin?' Rocket asked, making his annoyance known. However, Franklin didn't answer which annoyed Rocket even more and when he noticed him staring at something and then saw what he was staring at, Rocket lost it. 'Franklin, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! And stop eyeing my wife or else you won't live to get a wife yourself!' he threatened and Franklin immediately removed his gaze from me and fixed it on Rocket. I couldn't help but smile.

'Aarch wanted me to let everyone know that training's been pushed forward and will be on in half an hour because Aarch has some meeting or something. See you two there! Oh and, nice photo,' he said, signalling to the one of me and my supposed twin. I just ignored him and turned to Rocket but I could tell by his expression that something had just clicked inside him and he was angry. Suddenly, he jumped off me and raced out after Franklin.

'Rocket!' I exclaimed, hot on his heels but froze to the spot when he continued after Franklin. Franklin suddenly turned around and was about to say something but Rocket pinned him against the wall before he could. He was about to ask what was going on but Rocket told him first.

'You had better not be setting her up or I swear I'll kill you!' he threatened, sending goose bumps down my back.

'What are you talking about?! Set who up?!' Franklin exclaimed but before Rocket could reply, Micro-Ice and D'Jok came on to the scene followed by Mei whom I presumed all heard the commotion. D'Jok approached them and managed to get Rocket off Franklin before signalling at me to go to him since I was probably the only that could calm him.

'Rocket, I'm here! Come on!' I ordered and began dragging him back to his room while he continued to throw Franklin death glares. The second we were in the room, door shut and Franklin out of sight, I practically threw myself at him and we melted into a long, passionate kiss with him pinned against the wall. And when I say passionate, I mean passionate. We continued to kiss before running out of air and Rocket undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt while removing it as well his after before bringing me over on to the bed were we lay down (still kissing passionately) and he slid my trousers down my legs as well as removing his. His hands went behind my back to remove my bra before I broke away but he continued to lick and suck down my neck while removing both his and mine's underwear. 'Rocket…you know I still have to call my parents right?' I said breathlessly and he seemed to take no notice as his hands once again explored my body and continuing to do whatever to my neck.

'Yeah,' he muttered enthusiastically and I was expecting him to break away but he didn't and I suddenly thought of what he was up to but wasn't really sure if it was true.

'So what, you plan on doing a three-minute sex rampage with me?' I asked, no longer breathless and I could only laugh when I saw a seductive and mischievous grin spread across his face as he continued to kiss my stomach before making his way back up to my mouth and letting our tongues meet.

**Rocket POV**

Tia had left to phone her parents about 15 minutes before training was set to start (and after we had got up to business) and hadn't seen her since. Everyone was at the training room except for Tia and that included Franklin but Aarch hadn't arrived yet so I wasn't overly worried. However, not long after that, Aarch walked in and there was no sign of Tia…

'Ok Snow Kids, today we…wait a minute, where's Tia?' he asked and everyone looked around before turning to me.

'She left my room about twenty minutes ago to get sorted for training in her room but I haven't seen her since,' I informed them making everyone turn to Mei. I was silently praying that Mei had a much better idea than I did.

'I haven't been in my room in about an hour so I haven't seen her,' she admitted making worry and fear drape over me. This was not good.

'Ok Snow Kids, I'm sure she was just caught up in something. She will join us soon,' he assured the team before telling us all to go into the holo trainer.

'_Please, please let her be ok_,' I thought as training began without Tia…

**Is Tia alright??? Where is she??? And what about her supposed twin??? Has he got anything to do with it??? Find out in the next chapter of UDOL…The Return…**

Uh oh, here's where the trouble starts!!! Basically the whole "Tia might have twin" thing is the main plot of the story so this is where everything takes off starting with…Tia disappearing…

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	4. The Attempt

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

I was still sitting at the computer, continuing to search for more information on my "brother" when Mei ran in and she looked worried but froze when she saw me.

'TIA!' she exclaimed and I looked at her with a puzzled expression. 'Where have you been? Everyone's been looking everywhere for you! Rocket's been worried!' she exclaimed but I still couldn't make sense of anything.

'What are you talking about? I've been here…' I began but that's when I realised she was wearing her training gear. 'Oh shit! Training!' I exclaimed in realisation. Then what she said hit me. 'Rocket…' I muttered before knocking off the computer and jumping out of the seat. 'Look, Mei, I'll explain everything when I get back but I have to go and assure Rocket that I'm fine. I'll be back in a while!' I promised her and she nodded.

'Yeah, of course. I'll see you later,' she said and I quickly ran out of the room and ran down the hallway to Rocket's room…

I took a deep breath before opening the door and Rocket's face immediately changed from worry to relief and I could tell he was trying to ring my phone, which I had left in my room, but he removed it from his ear when he saw and ran over to me and took me face in his hands as if to make sure I was real before bringing them down to my shoulders.

'Where were you? I was worried…' he began and was going to continue but I hushed him.

'I'm fine, honestly. I just got caught up in something and completely forgot about training. I never meant to worry you,' I assured him when something clicked with him and he took my hands.

'How did it go with your parents?' he asked and I bowed my head so he knew it didn't go well. Realising this, he lead me over to his bed and we sat down.' Talk to me…' he pleaded and I did. I took a deep breath before beginning.

'I called them as soon as I got to my room and showed them the photo. I asked them was it true and they tried to say it wasn't but…I could tell they were lying. There's something they're hiding and they don't want me to find out but I need to know. They knew I wasn't going to give up so they hung up. And I'm not going to give up so that's what I was doing. I was looking up on the internet to see if there was anything at all that could lead me to him and that's what made me lose track of time. I'm sorry,' I apologized genuinely but he just tightened his grip on my hand and hushed me.

'It's alright Tia, I get it. You're fine that's all that matters. So, did you find any information on him?' he asked and I sighed.

'No,' I replied sadly. 'All I got was a school and a yearbook picture but he didn't look any different,' I confessed to him and he pulled me close and rubbed my back for what seemed like a long time. It was all so much to take in.

'Are you alright?' he asked after a while and I nodded.

'Yeah, I guess,' I replied and he let me go but kept his arms on my shoulders.

'You'll be fine. We'll find something out. In the meantime just…try and not give me a heart attack,' he pleaded and I smiled.

'Promise,' I swore before he kissed me passionately and slowly pushed me down on his bed. Realising what he was up to, I smiled. 'A little longer than three minutes this time?' I asked between a quick gasp and he broke away for a split second.

'Oh yeah,' he replied before re-taking my mouth and began to remove my shirt while I worked on his trousers…

**Rocket POV**

When I awoke, I automatically turned round to pull Tia to me only…she wasn't there? My senses were put on immediate red alert and I shot up to find Tia sitting at the computer and I presumed she was looking for more information on her "brother". I sighed with relief and got out of the bed. Tia heard this and turned back to me and smiled as I approached her and leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down on top of her but I kept as much of my weight as possible of her so I didn't crush her. Finally, we broke away.

'So…did you find anything?' I questioned as I lifted her, sat down and sat her on my lap. I noticed a triumphant smile spread across her face making me curious.

'As a matter of fact, I did,' she replied and help up a piece of paper and I took it and read through it

'An address?' I questioned and looked at her curiously as to get more detail as to who's address this was and many other questions.

'Yeah. Not his but someone he knew in High School who is teaching there now. Apparently they were good friends and still keep in touch so maybe she can tell me something,' she explained but I still had questions.

'And how did you find out about her?' I asked, getting more interested by the minute.

'There was a list of new teachers at the school on the website and they gave some information and she…' she began but I continued for her.

'Mentioned him,' I enquired and she nodded before continuing.

'So…I rang the school not expecting an answer this early but I got one and they gave me her address once I explained the situation,' she finished. I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. 'What?' she asked, noting that I was.

'Nothing it's just…you really know what you want and how to get it and even now it still amazes me how you manage it,' I said and she laughed. When she locked eyes with me again, we also locked lips. We continued to kiss passionately, melting into each other's arms, until…

'Ok Snow Kids, training starts in half an hour so get ready and I'll see you then!' Aarch's voice was heard over the Academy making us break away.

'Got to love the life of a footballer!' I complained and Tia laughed before giving me another passionate kiss and getting ready to head back to her room…

I was holding Tia's hand after training while she was waiting to explain to Aarch why she missed training the day before. She didn't know what to tell him and he wouldn't let her away with it unless she told the truth so she reluctantly agreed to tell him.

'Are you sure about this?' I asked her nervously and she nodded but it seemed uncertain. Realising this, I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand when Aarch came and asked for an explanation…

**Tia POV**

II was sitting in mine and Mei's room, looking at the address and wondering I should go tomorrow or the day after or next week or even after the Cup. I wanted to know the truth but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see this woman. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice coming from behind.

'Hi Tia,' it said and I swiftly turned around.

'Franklin,' I said. 'What do you want?' I asked and stood up and hustled about as if I was doing something.

'Just came by to say hi and…' he began but drifted off and I stopped and looked up only to find inches away from my face making me nervous and I took a few slow steps back until I found myself pinned against the wall and pinned up even further when he put his arms against the wall on either side of my face.

'What are you doing?' I asked nervously and gulped.

'You'll see,' he replied and began to lean in and I did my best to escape but it wasn't easy. Soon, I could feel his breath on my lips and I had to think fast as to how to get out of this one…

**Will Franklin make a move on Tia or will he get caught before that? And will Tia discover the truth about her supposed brother? We'll find out soon…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx **


	5. The Threat

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

I began to panic when I could feel his breath on my lips and eventually I could feel his lips on mine. I didn't kiss back but I began to struggle when his hands moved down and slowly began to lift my shirt. I tried to push him off but that didn't work and I somehow managed to find my football feet and kicked him in the nuts. Thankfully, he bent over in pain and I was released.

'You're feisty…' he commented but he hadn't seen the half of it. I was about to lose it.

'You've seen nothing yet!' I exclaimed. 'What do you think you're doing trying it on with me? I'm married! And you're lucky Rocket didn't catch you or else you wouldn't be standing here right now!' I exclaimed, furious. You would think he had have learned by now.

'What? So it's my fault I'm sexually attracted to you?' he exclaimed and I felt like being sick.

'Ok…gross! I don't know if I've mentioned this before but…I'M MARRIED!' I shouted at him with a death glare.

'You may have mentioned it once or twice,' he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. Before we could argue further, Mei came in.

'Hi Tia…' she welcomed but then saw Franklin and she froze. 'Franklin…?' she said wonderingly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm just leaving,' he said hastily and began to rapidly leave the room.

'Thank God,' I muttered and watched him go. I sighed with relief once he was gone and shook my head to get rid of the bad memory.

'What did he want?' Mei asked as she tended to her business. I only widened my eyes and shook my head.

'You don't want to know,' I muttered before sitting back down at the computer and typed in the address once again.

'So…what have you and Rocket got planned tonight?' Mei questioned and I eyed her suspiciously.

'Nothing yet…' I replied. 'Why?' I asked suspiciously, knowing she was looking for me to be away so she and D'Jok could spend the night together…

'Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that D'Jok was looking to spend some time…together,' she muttered but even she knew that I knew what they really wanted to do.

'Well, I have something I need to talk to him about…' I began but she jumped in.

'Great! So go and you two be your happy married selves and have fun!' she exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off the chair and out the door.

'Mei…' I began as I was shoved out the door.

'Bye!' she replied hastily before closing the door in my face. I opened my mouth to say something but thought better of it so I sighed as I walked down to Rocket's room. I popped the address into my pocket but as I walked past one of the corners leading down towards the elevator, someone grabbed my mouth and pulled me towards them and I found myself pinned against the wall facing Franklin.

'What do you want?' I asked, aggravated. He just didn't know when to give up.

'Is it true?' he asked and I gave him a confused expression.

'What…' I began but he knew what I was going to ask.

'Your twin. Is it true?' he asked and I continued to look at him with a confused expression.

'How did you find out about that?' I questioned him wonderingly. Nothing could be kept a secret around here especially from him.

'That's not important. Is it true?' he repeated and I didn't know how to answer as it was obvious by his face that he was going to find out one way or another.

'I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why is it important to you anyway?' I exclaimed but he ignored my last statement.

'What's his name?' he asked but I had had enough at this point.

'What business is it of yours? Now, let me go,' I demanded and tried to escape his grasp but he refused.

'Well, whatever his name or anything else you know, stick with that,' he ordered but I was confused. I gave him a confused expression.

'What are you talking about?' I exclaimed, now getting angry from his harassment.

'What I'm saying is you need to stop looking or else you're going to get more than you bargained for,' he replied. I stopped struggling but even this answer didn't clear up my confusion.

'What do you mean?' I asked wonderingly. I had no clue as to what this guy was on about.

'What I mean is that if you keep looking, you'll get too far and you'll never get the chance to look again…ever!' he threatened before letting me go and disappearing down the corridor. I continued to look on in shock as I realised that he had just threatened me after he had actually nearly succeeded in killing me once…

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting examining a Rykers vs. Shadows match when Tia came in.

'Hey!' I welcomed and she just smiled and sat on my bed and the smile was quickly removed from her face and replaced by a shock expression. I hastily turned off the holo TV and sat down next to her on my bed. 'What's wrong?' I asked her and she looked at me before shaking her head.

'Nothing, really,' she tried to assure me but I knew better.

'Yes there is,' I said firmly and took her hands in mine. 'Talk to me,' I pleaded with her and she looked at me before sighing.

'Franklin knows about my "twin",' she informed but even I knew that wasn't all so I had to try and pull it out of her.

'That's not what's bothering you, is it?' I acknowledged and she bowed her head. Before I could assure her she could trust me, she lifted her head up and told me.

'Franklin threatened me,' she informed me and the only thing I could feel was anger boiling through me. Tia saw this and gripped my hand. 'Rocket, don't,' she tried to say but I intervened.

'Tia, he _threatened _you! And he already nearly killed you once, I can't let this go! I…' I began yelling but was cut off by Tia swiftly planting her lips on mine. We continued to kiss passionately before I slowly began to push her down on the bed and positioned myself above her. I began to nip on her bottom lip and she happily obliged so our tongues could begin circling around the other before I began to undo the buttons on her shirt while she did the same for my trousers…

When I woke up, I immediately pulled Tia closer to me and this time, she was there. Realising I wanted her close, she turned and wrapped her arms around my chest to show she was there and pinned her body as close to mine as possible. I began to kiss her shoulder but stopped when a thought occurred to me. Tia immediately looked at me, realising something was wrong.

'What's wrong?' she asked immediately.

'Why did Franklin threaten you? Or…what did he say?' I asked worriedly. I only knew that he did nothing else.

'He told me to stop looking for my possible twin or else I'll get too far and won't be around to look for him anymore,' she replied and I could feel my body tense up which she also noticed and wrapped her arms even tighter around me. I replied by hugging her close as well, swearing to never let her go.

'He won't go near you Tia, I swear to you!' I promised her before she looked up at me again.

'I know,' she replied before locking lips with mine…

I was sitting next to Tia in the training room with the rest of the team waiting for Aarch. Franklin wasn't there…yet, which Tia was relieved not to see or else things would get messy. However, even she knew no matter what, the minute Franklin and Aarch walked through that door and my body tensed up, Tia knew no matter what she said or did, things were going to get messy…

**Franklin's after threatening Tia but what will Rocket do? And how is it Franklin knows so much about Tia's supposed twin? We'll soon find out…**

Originally this was going to go a different route but a lot of people have been requesting that Rocket kicks Franklin's ass so…here you guys are!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	6. The Discovery

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

'Rocket, don't,' Tia tried to plead with me and tugged on my arm but I ignored her. Franklin threatened and he nearly succeeded in killing her once; I wasn't letting that happen again. Tia opened her mouth to plead with me again but I stood up and slowly approached and Tia knew better than to disagree and remained seated.

'Ok Snow Kids, into the holo trainer!' Aarch said but I made my voice heard before the team could.

'Ehh…I have something to say first!' I voiced and everyone, including Franklin, turned to look at me.

'Of course Rocket!' Aarch replied and I gave a quick smirk before suddenly lashing out at Franklin, knocking him to the ground, with his nose now pumping blood.

'What the hell was that for?' Franklin exclaimed, acting the innocent. I knew better though. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked expression before Aarch overcame his shock long enough for him to also respond.

'Rocket, you have better got a good reason for all of this!' he exclaimed, aggravated. I just told him the outright truth.

'Why don't you ask Franklin?' I replied. 'He's the one that threatened Tia!' I exclaimed and only then did I notice Tia standing next to me with both a nervous and shocked expression so I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her close for reassurance. Aarch seemed to be in shock once again but eventually found the ability to speak.

'Is this true Tia?' he asked and everyone, including Franklin, tuned to look at her. Franklin gave her a look as if he was pleading with her not to speak the truth but I knew she wouldn't give in…I was right.

'Yeah, it is,' she muttered hastily and nodded while also avoiding eye contact with Franklin. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. She squeezed it back in response. Aarch thought about her reply before finally replying.

'Ok…Simbai will take care of Franklin but the rest of you, get in the holo trainer! Oh, and Tia…I'll talk to you later,' he said firmly before rushing us all into the holo trainer while Simbai took Franklin away to fix his nose which was continuing bleed and also get worse. At least something good came out of all this…

'I still can't believe you actually broke his nose!' Tia exclaimed, laughing slightly at the memory as we were cuddling on my bed. She was in shock a little after I hit him because she wasn't expecting it but she had relaxed now and was quite happy with the memory. She had expected me to hit him many of times before but I always just held on to the skin of my teeth. This time though, I couldn't.

'That felt, so good!' And I was holding back! I could have hit him _much_ harder! That's not a bad idea actually…' I said earnestly, earning me a knock on the chest from my wife but I only laughed at her attempt and pulled her closer to me. I continued to caress her for a while before an idea popped in my head. 'Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?' I asked and she lifted her head up towards me with smile smashed across it and she was nodding with excitement.

'I'd love to,' she replied before lifting her head up and locking her lips with mine. I smiled as our lips moved together and pulled her closer to me as I fell into my own little world with just me and Tia…

**Tia POV**

I was sitting in my room, staring at the computer screen. Rocket had to do something for Aarch and I wanted to find out more about my twin which was what I was currently doing. But right now, Rocket was the last thing on my mind. Right now, what was important was what was in front of me which was my twin…in handcuffs, with police around him. I couldn't believe it. My 'twin' was a criminal. I was too afraid to look at the article to see what he was in prison for but I knew what I wanted, or more needed, to do so I quickly grabbed my jacket and left the room, not realising that the details on my twin were still on the computer screen…

I continued to take deep breaths as I went up the steps to the front door. I wasn't sure as to what I was going to say, if I was able to speak at all. I gulped as I hesitantly lifted my hand to knock on the door. I took on last deep breath before finally knocking on the door and found myself holding my breath as I waited for the door someone to answer. I only had to wait a few moments before a young woman with a dark black hair and deep blue eyes answered the door. She was about to speak when I suddenly began to blurt all I knew so far.

'Hi! I'm Tia Johnson. You don't know me and this may sound kind of strange but I have reason to believe that you were best friends with my twin in High School…'

'So you're married,' Alice implied (my 'twins' high school friend. I had found out her name was Alice but that was pretty much it), setting tea down in front of me and gesturing to my wedding ring. I automatically glanced down at the ring and suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Rocket at the restaurant at seven. I took a quick glance at my watch to see that it was only six so I could meet him at the restaurant at seven and explain to him where I was and why I wasn't all dawdled up; he would understand. As long as I turned up, things were ok.

'Yeah, for a few months now,' I finally replied dreamily as she sat down next to me with her own tea. 'Ok, here's the thing…' I began as I snapped out of my daydream and told her everything; about the photo, my parents reaction, the photo I seen of her online, the article I read earlier online…I even told her about Franklin threatening me! '…and here I am! And I'm here because I was wondering if you could tell me anything more? Like, where is he now? Do you know how I can get in touch with him? Why did he end up in jail? I need to know more than I already do,' I said rapidly before stopping so she could answer. She stayed in deep thought for a few moments before answering me.

'After high school…we drifted apart a little. We didn't lose touch completely though. And then one day, I woke up to read in the newspaper that he was in prison. It didn't surprise me that much really, he was always very rebellious. You remind me a lot of him actually; big green eyes, a smile to die for…' she said, making me blush. '…you're also a little rebel just like him. I mean, even though someone just threatened you unless you stop searching, you're still not giving up…and I know that Luke would've done the same if he were trying to find you. Anyway, it wasn't until I read the whole article that the shock hit me. What he did was…so unexpected, so unlike him, so cruel…' she said but drifted off. I quickly leaned forward on the table and prepared myself for what came next but I received no answer straight away. However, I had to; needed to know what he did so I had to ask.

'What happened? What did he do?' I asked and pleaded with my eyes for her to tell me what happened. I needed to know the truth. However, even the truth was far from what I was expecting. She took a deep breath before finally telling me.

'He killed a girl…she was sixteen.'

**Tia's twin has just been revealed as a murderer but will Tia believe or even comprehend this sudden news? And will she arrive at her date with Rocket? We'll find out soon…**

FINALLY! I finally got the chance to update this! We have had exams all week (that's where most of this was written. I finished the exam, looked over it, wrote a bit, looked over exam, etc!) and I'm also in the final of this singer/song-writer competition so I've been rehearsing and performing and rehearsing and performing and…it's been pretty musy!

Anyway, I got my holidays yesterday which means I'll have time to get more updates. However, with the competition, I won't have as much updates as I would like to but I'll see what I can manage!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	7. The Truth

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

An hour. A whole hour I had been waiting but there was still no sign of her. I didn't whether to be worried or angry and sad. Worried in case something had happened to her but both angry and sad in case she had stood me up to find out more about her twin. If she had called then, if would've been fine but she hadn't called, I didn't know where she was…for all I knew, she could've been off with another guy. I quickly shook that thought out of my head; Tia wouldn't cheat on me. Then again, I never thought she would stand me up.

Finally realising that she wasn't coming, I left the restaurant and went back to the Academy, unsure as to what I was going to say when I saw her. That is, if I saw her. When I reached the Academy, I went straight to her room, needing to know if she was ok first at least. At least if she was, I could confront her. I slowly opened the door as I knew that Mei was with D'Jok so Tia was alone for tonight. Well, she probably wouldn't have been if she had to have come to the date. I peeped my head in the door to find Tia fast asleep with a journal or something lying on her stomach referring to the fact that she had fallen asleep while reading it. Even though I was now angry as I knew she had stood me up, she was just too cute to be mad at right now. I decided to leave it and get mad in the morning but I decided to enjoy the moment right now. I took of my jacket and shirt and lifted the book away from Tia and putting it on the bedside locker without taking a glance at it. Once that was done, I wrapped my arms around her waist, but was careful not to wake her, and hopped in beside her. I pulled the blanket up around us and held her close before snuggling into her neck and falling asleep…

I awoke when I felt some movement beside me and opened my eyes to find Tia stirring and within a few moments, also opened her eyes. She took in the world around her before realising something was around her waist and turned around and our eyes immediately locked. A smile spread across her face as she turned herself round to me.

'Morning Rocket,' she welcomed but my reaction caught her completely off guard.

'So you remember me,' I replied and she gave me a funny look. Maybe I could've at least wished her a good morning; she was my wife after all but when she acted as if nothing had happened last night, I got mad and snapped.

'What are you talking about? Of course I remember you, you're my husband for crying out loud!' she exclaimed, still clueless, or acting clueless as to what I was talking about. I raised my eyebrows at her but she still had no clue.

'It didn't seem that way last night…' I hinted and she continued to give me a funny look.

'What…' she began but stopped in realisation. 'Our date,' she muttered. 'Shit, Rocket! I'm so sorry…' she began to apologize and sat up but I interrupted.

'Shit does describe it Tia!' I exclaimed, also sitting up. 'You never stood me up before. And I especially didn't expect it now that we're married. Why?' I questioned. Tia wouldn't stand me up for no reason, she was my girl; she was my wife. I thought she would tell me the truth but I could see it in her face before she even spoke that she was going to lie to me. 'Tia, don't lie to me!' I warned her and she bit on her bottom lip before finally speaking.

'Rocket…I want to tell you but I swear I can't. Not yet anyway but when I can I will, I swear to you. Just trust me, please!' she pleaded with me but it was kind of hard since it was obvious she was going to lie to me at first. I wanted to believe her but I felt like there was something I needed to know and for some reason to protect her. I felt like if I didn't know, she would get hurt. But why?

'Tia…you were going to lie to me. But that's not why I don't believe you. It's not that I don't believe you but I need to know Tia because…I have this feeling that if I don't know, you'll get hurt. I need to know that won't happen,' I pleaded with her but even if she did assure me, I still want to know and I will find out.

'I'll be fine Rocket, you can trust me,' she assured me but I wasn't convinced. I still couldn't shake the feeling she would get hurt unless she told me because then I couldn't protect her. I _needed_ to know, not wanted.

'Tia please tell me; I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. Maybe nothing will happen but I have a feeling that whatever you're keeping from me will involve you getting hurt. That's the only feeling I have. The only other thing I have is that you're cheating on me…' I said and was about to finish by saying that I knew she would never cheat on me but she interrupted.

'Wait, stop! Please forget that last part Rocket, I swear I would never…' she began but I hastily hushed her as it was obvious that she believed I thought she cheated on me which even I knew she would never do.

'I know you wouldn't Tia, I know. I was about to say that. I need to know Tia, please,' I pleaded with her but didn't receive the response I was looking for.

'No,' she said firmly and removed her gaze from mine in guilt but I didn't see any guilt in her eyes. Suddenly, my anger overtook me.

'Fine,' I said firmly, got off the bed and started gathering my stuff, shocking Tia.

'Rocket, what…' she began but stopped when I turned around to her as I knew what she was going to say.

'Tia, I need to protect you but you're not even telling me anything so I don't know what to protect you from. So if you think you can cope on your own then fine,' I said firmly, a bit more furious than I would've liked to come across even though I was_ extremely_ furious right now. All I wanted to do was protect her.

'Rocket, please…' she began but I interrupted, just wanting to go and cool off.

'I'll see you later Tia,' I informed her before leaving her room and also leaving the Academy to get some air. However, little did I know, leaving the Academy then would be one of the biggest mistakes of my life…

**Tia POV**

I was sitting at the computer, shocked at what I was seeing. I quickly grabbed the journal and compared the pictures. It was definitely her.

Alice gave me a journal that Luke had given her before he went into prison and she had given it to me; hoping that it would help me find out more. Last night before I fell asleep, I had found nothing but after Rocket had left (whom I had completely forgotten about now) I and found which prison Luke was in and also who the girl he killed was. With that in mind, I looked up on the internet about her and discovered the basics plus other stuff. And I also discovered that Alice's suspicions about Luke not murdering the girl were true…he didn't. In fact, I managed to discover, I didn't know how, but I managed to discover that the girl…was in fact, alive!

There was a picture of a girl who won some award thing and I thought but wasn't sure if it was her at first but when I took the picture from the journal and compared, I was sure it was her. I printed it off and compared and I'm still sure it's her. She's not dead. Therefore, my twin was in prison…for something he definitely didn't do! Why? And also, why is Franklin so interested? So many questions were spinning around my head but there was only person who could answer them…Luke.

I took the name and address of the prison down on a sheet of paper and took a look at it. I took a few deep breaths and gulped. I had to know the truth. With that in mind, I quickly (before I changed my mind) grabbed my jacket and left the Academy…to meet my twin for the first time…

**What mistake will Rocket do? And how will everything fan out when Tia meets her twin for the first time? Find out in the next chapter…**

I'll be updating this story very soon as I want you guys to see what happens soon before the hysteria dies down so!

Hope you guys enjoyed this one anyways! Please review!

**Lauren xxx **


	8. The Twin

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Just in case, I would advice that you read chapters 14-16 of The Unwanted Destroyer of Life as there are mentions in this chapter of that. It's just in case you forget and you get a bit confused!**

**Rocket POV**

I was walking down the streets of Genesis, trying to clear my head. I still had the feeling that Tia was in danger but I didn't know why. Then another part was telling me that Tia _was_ cheating on me but I kept that as far to the back of my mind as possible. She wouldn't and she told me she wouldn't and I could see the truth in her eyes. So I knew that was untrue but why did I have the feeling she was in trouble? If she was, then I had to be with her, and I would be, but for now I just needed to cool off.

I passed by an alleyway and thought I heard crowds shouting. I stopped in my tracks and listened intensely and I was then positive that I could hear them. Wanting to know more, I took a look around me and in realising no one was around, I continued down that alleyway; ignoring my conscience that was screaming at me not to do go down there.

I continued to walk for five minutes and probably would've given up if it hadn't have been for the roaring crowd that kept getting louder so I knew I was getting close. Suddenly, I noticed that it sounded like it was just around a corner and when I looked ahead, low and behold, there was a corner so I moved my feel quicker to get to it; curiosity overpowering me. However, when I turned the corner I saw something I was not expecting. When I turned the corner I saw...Netherball stadium. Just seeing the Sphere made memories (and not good ones) come pouring back into my head after I had just put them all behind me. The memories of Kernor pushing me into the wall…Woo-wambo tripping me up…Luur pushing me down and the worst memory of all, me pushing Tia into the wall. That hurt the most because I had hurt her physically, not just emotionally, but physically. I physically hurt my angel (and now wife) and nothing hurt more than that. In thinking this, I began to feel a bit guilty about our argument this morning and I wanted to get out of there so I quickly turned around to leave before the Robot Referee said something that caught my attention.

'And now, it's Kernor versus Sinedd, King of the Sphere!' it said and I immediately spun around. So Sinedd was involved once again; he really was like at rat, he was everywhere and that usually wasn't a good thing. It wasn't when he dragged me down to Netherball stadium anyways which, speaking of, was destroyed by a riot when Tia and I played each other and we quit. Who the hell would be stupid enough to build it again? Before I could process my thoughts any further… 'Let the match begin!' the Robot Ref exclaimed excitedly and the match began as well as the memories that began to replay themselves in my head.

As I watched the match fan out, I also watched my old memories and feelings fan out in my head. I remembered the two times I had to play Tia; once with both our lives on the line and then when I won, the distraught expression on her face and the tears from her eyes when we thought we were about to spend our last few moments together and that was all Franklin's fault. I remember how much it pained me playing her; knowing that we only had a minimum amount of time left together. The feelings I had from that match were completely different in comparison to the feelings I had the first time we played each other. I remember the need to hurt her, to watch her crumble in pain and then defeat, to show that I was the best and she was nothing…it wasn't until I regained my head that I realised it was her I was playing, not the other opponents. I remember how much guilt and pain I felt seeing her laying there, her leg badly injured but even I knew that wasn't the only thing I had injured. I remember apologizing to her but not feeling that it was enough and told her I would quit; knowing that not playing it would make her realise I was sorry. But when she stood up and told me she was going to beat me, I admit I was surprised and then she did beat me. That was when I realised she loved me and wouldn't let anything like that happen to me again and I also knew in that moment how much I _needed_ her. Not even loved her but needed her. I realised in that moment that she was my life and the pain I caused her, my parents, the team and even I was unbearable. I _thought_ I couldn't do that again.

I knocked out of my daze to see that the score was 2-1 to Sinedd and Kernor was not happy. In seeing this; I also remembered the power I had and the pleasure of slowly crushing your opponent in defeat. At the time, I thought nothing was more pleasurable. It wasn't until I slept with Tia for the first time that I realised I was totally wrong. Before I could continue thinking, my phone suddenly went off and I saw that it was D'Jok so I instantly left the underground stadium and did my best to get as far away from the chanting crowd as possible.

'Yeah,' was the first thing that came out of my mouth once I was out of ear shot. I couldn't believe I stayed there for nearly the whole match; and I would've stayed for the whole match if D'Jok didn't ring. Honestly, I didn't get it. I hated that place.

'Rocket, you need to get back here…NOW!' he ordered and Netherball and everything else was pushed out my mind. What was going on?

'Ok, D'Jok, I'm on my way,' I said before hanging up and running to see what the problem was…

**Tia POV**

'And your name is?' the guard questioned me as he collected my details before I went into to see Luke. I was about to automatically answer 'Tia' but then I thought that Luke didn't know me; therefore he probably wouldn't want to meet some stranger. But how did I get in to see him?

'Alice,' I immediately answered after a moment's thought. 'Alice Flora,' I said, hoping the guard wouldn't recognise me as being Tia from the Snow Kids but thankfully he didn't. Once that stage was done, they collected everything except my clothing; my phone, my belt, hell even my wedding ring! Finally, they brought me to a table with a chair on either side and I sat on one side while I waited for Luke. I was nervous. I was really nervous. In the next five minutes, I would finally discover the truth and even though I wanted to know the truth, I was still nervous. Suddenly, I heard a door in front of me open and I immediately looked and couldn't help myself from holding my breath and that's when I saw him. It was him. He was my twin. The same emerald eyes, the same platinum blond hair, everything. He looked exactly like he did in the photo (only older) and by looking at him; I knew for certain he was my twin. We looked so much alike. Within tenths of a second of my last thought, Luke looked up from his trance as if he was thinking about what he was going to say to 'Alice' but his face turned to shock and surprise when he saw and typically, I started to panic when suddenly a smile spread across his face making me wonder before he suddenly spoke.

'Tia…' he spoke and I immediately felt my body relax and I sighed with relief. He knew me! He knew me! That was a good sign obviously so maybe the conversation wouldn't be so bad. Realising he knew me and being the ambassador's I was, I stood up to greet him properly and once we were in touching range, we were immediately embraced. I found him, I finally found him…

I had just finished telling Luke everything; about the photo, Alice, the article, Franklin, I told him everything. I even told him that I knew for certain he hadn't killed the girl and he was relieved by that statement. Then he told how he knew about me; turns out that before he was jailed for the crime, or anybody else for that matter, that he did not commit, he had discovered the exact same photo that I did and was looking for me but was unable to find me before he was jailed. Then we just told each other some different stuff about each other's lives that we had missed out on.

'So, are you seeing anyone?' was the next question he asked and once I registered the question, I happily replied.

'Actually, I'm married,' I told him and he seemed taken aback but smiled when he had properly registered my statement. 'For a few months now,' I said happily which also reminded me that Rocket was still mad at me and also had no idea as to where I was which, because of where I was, was a good thing but once I got back, I could now tell him everything and everything would be back to normal.

'Have you guys had any kids?' he asked innocently but the question immediately made me tense up. He didn't know what had happened but he could tell by my reaction that something had happened but before he could say anything, I spoke.

'I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago and um…I can still have kids so we're going to try again,' I muttered and removed my gaze from his. I hadn't told anyone that before. Everyone else knew and never spoke about it as they knew it hurt us but he didn't know and he was my twin so I made an exception.

'You guys really want kids,' he acknowledged and I nodded. We really did and the incident between me and Luke made me want them more. We just wanted a family. Suddenly, Luke changed the subject. 'So…speaking of parents, what are our parents like?' he asked, wanting to know what his rich ambassador parents were like but I wasn't so sure.

'Trust me, I'm not the person you should be asking right now,' I said and he gave me a funny expression before I told him about my intervention with our parents when I had only just discovered the photo. After I had finished, we went silent, both lost in our thoughts but when I looked at my watch to see that we only had about two minutes left, I suddenly spoke. 'I'll get you out,' I said suddenly and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

'What?' he asked, shocked by my sudden outburst but I knew I was going to.

'I'll get you out of here. You don't deserve to be in here, that girl's alive. I'll get you out, I promise,' I swore to him and he smiled at me. We had only known each other for a while but already we were connecting like twins but all our happy memories ended too seen as our time was up. We gave each other a quick hug and I promised to go back soon and then he was gone. Once he was gone, I had collected my stuff and was out of the jail, I smiled to myself. I had finally found him. I had finally found my twin. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to find the girl he 'killed' and set him free…

**Why has D'Jok called Rocket in a panic? And how will Tia free her twin from prison? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	9. The Relapse

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

When I reached the Academy, I went straight to the meeting room.

'What's going on?' I asked as soon as I entered the room where the rest of the team were standing with their head in their hands, all in deep thought. D'Jok was the only one who looked up as I entered and he was also the only one to reply.

'It's Ahito...he's had a relapse,' he admitted to me and I didn't know how to react. He was doing so well.

'Shit,' was the only thing I could stutter out and that's also when I registered the people around me. 'Where's Tia?' I asked wonderingly as I realised that everyone else was there except for her.

'I tried ringing her but there was no answering. No one has seen her all day, have u?' D'Jok replied and I shook my head to tell him that I hadn't seen her either. I could nearly be sure though that she was off searching for her twin.

'You know this can't go on Rocket,' Aarch spoke suddenly and this time, everyone was listening. 'Tia's missed two training sessions, she's missed this and we were supposed to have training soon but this came up so she probably would've missed this one too. Only you can get through to her Rocket,' he said but I wasn't so sure. I had tried talking to her but Tia was very stubborn.

'I know all that and I've tried but she refuses to listen. She's not going to stop,' I informed Aarch disappointedly. Everyone else was looking at us as if we were crazy as Aarch and I were the only ones that knew about Tia's twin. Despite knowing that Tia wouldn't want me too, I told the team about Luke as I knew that this now involved them as well as Tia was missing training etc. There was no escaping it now. They all sat there in shock as I finished and Micro-Ice was the first to break the silence.

'She's not going stop,' he said knowingly and everyone knew he was right. They all believed then that Tia might as well leave the team as it probably wouldn't make much difference. If this went on, she would probably miss matches and all which is also what I believed. Suddenly, Mei spoke up.

'I have an idea! Since Mark's away on that...trip thing, whatever you call it; Yuki's the only sub and she can play midfield. So, we all know that Tia will be no use until she cops herself on which will take a while to do. So, for now at least, Yuki plays on midfield when Tia's absent. If Tia's here, goals but if Yuki's in midfield, who is in goals? Well, I have this friend who's coming by here later and she is awesome in goals. Maybe she could step in temporarily, at least until we have Tia back,' she suggested and we all looked at each other. It wasn't a bad idea...

**Tia POV**

I took off my jacket as I entered my room and threw it on the bed before plonking myself on the bed. A smile spread across me as I finally comprehended everything. I had found him...I had found my twin! The pleasure of just the thoughts was immeasurable! After all I had done and sacrificed, it was worth it! I was knocked out of my pleasurable thoughts when my door opened and when I saw who it was, I sat up.

'Rocket. Hey!' I said before gulping. I didn't like the look he had in his eyes, not one bit. Now I had to make a hasty decision as to whether or not I told him about Luke.

'Were you out looking for your twin?' he asked, ignoring my welcoming. I just bowed my head which was enough of an answer for him and I could sense him trying to calm himself down before he composed himself enough to speak. 'Well, while you were out twin hunting I got a phone call from D'Jok and he asked me to come here straight away. He had tried calling you but you didn't answer. Look…Ahito's had a relapse,' he informed me and I shut my eyes. Tell me this wasn't happening. I didn't get the call because the police had my phone while I was in with Luke and I hadn't checked to see if I had any messages because I was so overwhelmed by everything. I regretted that ever so much now. 'Where were you?' was the next question that came out of my concerned husband's mouth and since he was my husband (and I couldn't refuse his pleading hazel eyes), so I got off the bed, walked up to him and told him the truth.

'I found him,' my mouth finally managed to stutter out and his face went from pleading to shock.

'What?' he stuttered out, his mouth frozen from shock as well as the rest of his body. I nodded to show that I was telling the truth and saw his eyebrows reach his forehead and his mouth widen even more before he realised what he was doing and relaxed a bit. He opened his mouth to speak but I jumped in first and told him everything he didn't know.

'…and that's it!' I finished as we were sitting on my bed. He sat next to me, listening intensively as I explained everything to him and even though he was quite mad about me going off to a jail without him; he let me continue anyways and was just relieved to know that I was fine. 'I'm sorry,' my immediate response was in seeing his expression. He was disappointed I didn't tell him and I felt a bit guilty also that I didn't tell him. He just loves me and he's my husband, I should've told him.

'No Tia, its fine. Really. I'm happy that you found him; I am but I just…whish you told me. I would've let you go, honest; I know how important this is to you. I would've let you go and I would've came with but I would've given you two some space. Just promise me that you'll tell me next time you go, that's all I'm asking. I just need you to be safe. Please,' he pleaded with me and I hastily nodded before assuring him even more with a small kiss before he suddenly broke away as Rocket's watch phone went off. He looked at it before his face suddenly turned into realisation.

'What is it?' I questioned and he looked at me as if he had only just remembered and realised I was there.

'There was a small meeting earlier when you were with Luke and we're getting a new Snow Kid,' he informed me but I was confused. Why do we need a new teammate and in seeing my confusion, Rocket explained what went down at the meeting to me as we walked to meet the new Snow Kid.

'Wow, great to see you guys have such great faith in me,' I said, extremely annoyed. I was trying to find my twin-what was I to be blamed for?

'Do you blame us?' he questioned and I looked him to see him giving me the look that said it all and I bowed my head. Maybe they were right in not trusting me fully. I wasn't even sure of myself right now.

The rest of the team were already there except for Mei and obviously Ahito. The team all looked at me in shock but I noticed Rocket give them a look from the corner of my eye that told them to keep their mouths shut which they took in and never said anything to me, just acted perfectly normal until Aarch came in followed by Mei and another girl.

'Ok Snow Kids, I want to introduce you to your new teammate. This is Rhianna Knight.'

**Rocket POV**

I was lying on my bed, thinking. That Rhianna girl I had to admit a goodish goalie. Not as good as Ahito or Yuki but she was better than the rest of us. Either way, I didn't think she would have to play that much because Tia had found her twin and even though she was now focused on proving his innocence, she would make sure she would focus on football also.

However, all that wasn't what I was thinking about. What I was thinking about was Netherball. Typically, Sinedd was now involved and that annoyed the hell out of me even though I couldn't figure out why. It shouldn't be bothering me; what Sinedd did was his business, not mine but it did bother me and for some reason I did consider it my business. But why?

Before I could argue with myself further, my doorbell went and I sighed before reluctantly going up and getting it and I nearly exploded on impact when I saw who it was. I was beginning to get annoyed.

'Hi Rhianna,' I said reluctantly. This girl was really annoying. She was driving me crazy! Everywhere I looked during training, she was there…and she's in goals! I could tell that she detested Tia by the death glares she threw at her to which Tia happily returned and Tia had said to me after training that she had noticed her eye me up and down more than once and Tia was not one bit happy though. However, I wasn't attracted to Rhianna in the slightest. She was pretty yes but no Tia.

'Hey Rocket,' she welcomed flirtatiously and I forced myself not to roll my eyes and also be polite but I didn't do well with the politeness.

'What do you want?' I asked with annoyance clear in my voice. I would've been a different story though if it was Tia at my door.

'Just wanted to come by and say goodnight,' she whispered seductively and leant up slightly which is when I got extremely uncomfortable and backed away.

'Goodnight!' I yelled, backed out of the door way and shut the door in her face. That girl really gave me the creeps. However, I wouldn't have said that if it was Tia…

**Normal POV**

Rhianna stood there, an extremely annoyed expression on her face. She was going to have to work harder in order to complete her part of the plan.

'You're so dead Rocket…' she muttered before walking off down the hallway…

**Is there more to Rhianna's flirtatious methods than she lets on? And will Tia be able to free her twin? We'll find out soon…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	10. The Troubles

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

I was lying on my bed trying to think about how I was going to free my twin from jail. I needed proof and the only proof that I needed and had to have or else he would never be free was the girl he 'killed' which I was nowhere near to finding. I had looked her up on the internet but however she was, she was good at keeping her real identity a secret and covering up her tracks. That's when an idea hit me. If there was one person on this earth who could find anyone in the galaxy without even trying it were Sonny Blackbones and his Pirates…

'So what is it you want us to do?' Sonny asked while I was sitting in the small café (the same one we were in when I first met him) with Artie and Corso also by his sides. I had explained everything to them from the beginning and once I showed Sonny the photos and everything else that proved she was alive, he believed me but even he knew it wasn't enough to free Luke as there was no way of proving she was alive unless we found her.

'I need you to guys to find her. I have tried everything but I can't get anywhere. She's good at hiding her tracks and she's probably smart enough to change her name every few years. She's not stupid but everyone puts a wrong foot somewhere and if anyone can find the footprint I'm sure it's you guys!' I knew they could, Luke had so much more hope with the Pirates than he did with me. All of us noticed Sonny in deep thought and after a few moments, he spoke again.

'Ok…there are a few things we can do but is there one in particular I think you'll like. If I play my cards right, I can convince the Board to let Luke out for a limited time once I've explained to them the situation. If we don't find this girl before the limit is up, Luke goes back to jail but that doesn't necessarily mean we stop looking. However, it would be easier with him. The Board might release on the account he stays with us, not with you, but if we have you there when we talk to the Board and the evidence there also, they should release Luke for at least a week, maybe more. How does that sound?' he asked but I couldn't speak. That was the best news I had found out so far. I was happy that they would help me find the 'dead' girl but them releasing Luke from jail (even if it was only temporary) was more than I could've asked for.

'That's awesome!'

I was walking back to my room with a smile on my face. Sonny made an appointment for us to meet the Board tomorrow and I was actually looking forward to it. Hopefully my word and the photos and diary entry were enough to convince the Board to let us look, at least then Luke could be a free man and… I stopped thinking when I heard voice coming from a room I passed by and I stopped but not because of the voices I heard but because of _whose_ voices I heard…

'You know she's going to find out eventually!' a girl said but I couldn't recognise the voice, it sounded familiar yet new to me at the same time, as if I had only hard it once or twice before…Rhianna! It had to be her, who else could it have been? Finally, another voice replied.

'Well, let's hope it's not too soon. We can't afford her on her back and can't survive another knock like that from Rocket!' At those words I gulped for two reasons: 1. I recognised the other voice the second he spoke-Franklin and 2. 'she' was me and apparently there was something they didn't want me to find out but what? Also, since when did those two know each other?

'Oh my gosh, you are such a baby! Even you know she won't give up and she's already too close to the truth. She's been to see him and she knows she's still alive! You know we have to stop her before it's too late!' Rhianna said and fear spread through my body. These two didn't just know each other…they were accomplices and from what I could hear, they didn't like the idea of me proving my brother's innocence but why? What did they have to do with the 'dead' girl anyway?

'I know that! I've threatened her and she still won't give up! I don't want to do that other thing to her…' Franklin said fearfully. What was it he didn't want to do to me? Rhianna was not too happy with his response at all…

'You know you have to Franklin! This is your side of the deal, I'm fulfilling my side, and you have to do yours or else you're the one that's going to pay,' she threatened and I felt like I was frozen to the spot in fear. By the sounds of things, Franklin had to hurt me or something like that or else he would and even I knew that whether Franklin cared for me or not (that guy changed his mind that many times, I had no clue) he was too self-centred and selfish to care about anyone else as long as he was ok so I knew I was in grave danger…again. Despite my fear, I continued to listen intently but before anything more could be said (and for me heard), a sudden hand touched my shoulder making me gasp out and spring round but when I saw who it was, I relaxed.

'Shit…Mei you scared the hell out of me!' I exclaimed, breathing heavily now after the fright. She always seemed to pop up at the most unfortunate times!

'Sorry Tia! But what are you…?' I immediately began to panic but began to speak hurriedly before she could finish her question.

'Ehh…looking for you! Yeah, looking for you! Where have you been?' I exclaimed as I linked my arm with hers and began to lead her down the hall while she looked at me with a confused look but answered anyway. However, I didn't register a thing you said; all I could think about was Rhianna and Franklin's conversation…

**Rocket POV**

I was lying on my bed, trying to comprehend everything that I had just done. I had not only betrayed myself but Tia, the team, my parents, everyone else as well. But it had felt so good. Sinedd needed me, there was no way I was going to let him destroy himself but at least that's what I told myself. However, deep down, I knew it was only an excuse to divert all the frustration I had been building up with the Cup, losing my first baby, Tia not acting like the wife I know she is, I know she's looking for her twin and it's important to her but I feel like she's blacking me out, almost completely and I can't do anything about it…

That's why I did what I did which was probably the biggest and most regretful choice I had ever made. Telling myself that I had to 'save' Sinedd from making the biggest mistake of his life, I played him in Netherball. Which, unfortunately, I won so I was now 'King of the Sphere' once again and now had to choose as to play again or not tomorrow night as this time, I had no excuse to say why I would be doing what I was doing. Even though now I was saying it was a mistake, at the time it was different. It felt so right, to feel that power again but it was different from the last time. I felt like I had control of myself and my anger and I didn't lose it like I did the first time round but knew I couldn't keep control forever. At least for now I had control so no one, especially Tia, would notice and would hopefully never find out until I made my decision which I had less than twenty four hours to do.

Suddenly, a knock on my door knocked me out of my disturbing thoughts. I heaved a heavy sigh before reluctantly going up to get it and I almost lost control of myself when I saw who it was wearing a silk dressing gown which still blocked my sight to her skin.

'Hi…Rhianna,' I welcomed, reluctance well heard in my voice but she didn't seem to care much even though I was sure she noticed since I made sure she did.

'Hey captain,' she welcomed but by the tone of voice and what she said reminded me of what Tia sometimes said before she usually seduced me…

'What's up?' I asked hurriedly and backed off slightly, enough to give some space between us but also enough so she didn't notice. Suddenly, she followed my footsteps and every step I took back, she would go forward and soon she was in my room with the door shut behind her. Soon enough, we reached the bed but I just stopped with my legs pressed tightly against the side of the bed while she moved closer to me.

'Nothing's up but I want something off…' she whispered seductively before opening the dressing gown revealing silk underwear and the next thing I knew, my legs went from under me and I found myself lying on the bed with her on top of me. Before I could speak, her lips were forced on mine but after two seconds, I had had enough and shoved her off before jumping off the bed.

'Get out! I'm married to Tia and I love _her_! Now get out!' I ordered her, not taking the crap she was selling. I nearly lost it again when she smiled and shook her head while still kneeling on my bed and suddenly looked at me.

'Do you really think she won't dump you if she finds out what you've done?' she exclaimed and I gave her a confused look before she continued. 'One word-Netherball. Do you really think she won't divorce you if she found out _you're_ doing that again?'My whole body froze in an instant. I didn't sleep with her, who's not to say she'll go and tell Tia? I know she won't believe her but she would come to me and I wouldn't be able to lie to her. However, I couldn't show Rhianna that I thought she would tell Tia, maybe I would get lucky and she wouldn't.

'Get out,' I said firmly, ignoring her previous statements and she reluctantly got off the bed and began to leave but not before stopping next to me.

'Once she finds out, it'll be over you two. Even you know that.' With that, she left and I quickly closed the door after her before pushing my forehead against the door. She was right. If Tia found out, I would lose her. She would divorce me quicker than she ran down the field with the ball. I had hurt her with it enough it the past, she wouldn't give into me that easily. She always said she needed me but I know she would get by without me. I couldn't live without her though and if I had to live without her because of a mistake I had made, it would kill me. I loved her too much. Even though I knew I would pick Tia over anything, a part of me still felt the need to play Netherball tomorrow. I didn't know what to do. I did know however that it was going to be a rough night…

**What is going on with Franklin and Rhianna? And will Rocket actually play Netherball again? We'll find out soon…**

I know there wasn't much Netherball action in the chapter but there will be in future chapters…but only if he decides to play. But will he is the question?

Also, quick notice, this is the last you'll hear from me for a few days, am going away. Will update on everything else when I get back!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	11. The Address

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

I checked the clock. An hour. One hour until I had to choose: Netherball or the rest of my life. My life was with Tia but if she found out then my life was screwed. She wouldn't forgive me for a second time especially since we're married. I knew that playing it would be a mistake but that didn't stop me considering it, even when my darling wife was in my head. I didn't like it but only when I wasn't thinking of it, I thought this. It was different when I was thinking about it. A sudden knock on the door switched off my Netherball daydreams and I opened the door before shooting up when I saw her.

'Tia!' I exclaimed as she entered. It was the first time I hadn't seen her all day because she was away most of today to get her brother out of jail temporarily and it wasn't until now I realised how much I missed her.

'Hey!' she welcomed joyfully as she sat next to me on the bed and I could see in her expression that it went well.

'How did it go today?' I asked curiously even though her expression said it all-everything went in her favour. She took a deep breath before explaining everything to him.

'In basic words…Luke will be out for two weeks starting tomorrow!' she exclaimed happily but before I could reply, she continued. 'He has to stay with Sonny and the Pirates but they did agree to let me help but I swear Rocket I won't let it control my life Rocket. You and football will come before that, promise.' She smiled and gave me a small kiss for reassurance and she pulled back but I wouldn't let her go easily. Before she could go anywhere, I clasped my hand around her neck and crashed my lips on to hers again. I felt her lips fall in to a smirk as our lips moved together in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, she broke away but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't finished but that she was up to something. I had seen that look many times in my life. 'Looks out tomorrow and then with the Cup and everything, tonight might be the last chance we'll have to spend together for a while so…why not make the most of it?' she whispered seductively before crashing her lips on mine again and slowly pushing me down on the bed before sitting herself above me with her legs straddling my hips while continuing to kiss. She gently nipped on my bottom lip and I obliged and let our tongues meet. Wanting to kick things up a notch, I smirked as I slid my hands under her shirt. She shivered before she abruptly broke away, making me uncertain about what she wanted until she suddenly popped her shirt over her head. She smirked as she leant down and kissed me again and we continued to kiss passionately. I was so engrossed in the kiss that I hadn't realised Tia's hands sliding up my shirt and slow undoing the buttons but when I felt her hands move around my chest, I realised what had happened but then a sudden thought occurred to me and I stopped kissing her and broke away but she thought nothing of it and began to kiss down my neck and my chest, making me bite my tongue to suppress the moan threatening to come out. I glanced over at the clock and realised that if I wanted to play Netherball, I had to leave Tia soon so I could get there on time. Therefore, I had to make a choice that I wasn't expecting to take this soon: I had to choose between Netherball or Tia. I bit on my bottom lip as she continued to lick and suck down my neck and chest and when I felt her hands slide down and start undo my belt buckle I made a hasty decision.

'Tia…' I muttered breathlessly as she continued the sucking and licking and was about to pull down my trousers when I continued. 'No.' Was all I could say to her and I felt her stop suddenly before turning her head up to me.

'Wh…what?' she asked as she sat up, arms folded across her chest with a fiery look in her eyes. It was going to be hard to lie to her.

'I…Aarch has something he wants me to do and I need to finish for early training tomorrow,' I said and disappointment spread across her face. 'I'm sorry,' I said earnestly. I was, for more reasons than I thought but deep down I knew that if I was truly sorry, I wouldn't have been doing this to her. If only she knew the truth…

'But what about our night?' she asked, just wanting to spend some time with me. Seeing the pleading almost made me forget about Netherball and choose her. Almost.

'We can go for lunch or something tomorrow and I'm sure we could make time to spend some time together but I can't tonight Tia. I'm sorry,' I said earnestly again and sat up before lightly kissing her forehead. She sighed before getting off me and picking up her shirt. I watched her as she put it on with her back turned to me and when she turned around to say goodbye, she found herself lip locket with me instead. We continued to kiss passionately before running out of air and breaking away but I rested my forehead on hers. 'I love you…you know that right?' I questioned her and she gave me a confused look, knowing there was something behind it, but nodded anyway.

'Of course,' she replied and kissed me to assure me even more and when we broke away; she rested her hand on my cheek before giving me a light kiss and left. I waited for a few minutes before quietly sneaking out. At least the guilt and pressure of lying to Tia gave me a reason to play…

**Tia POV**

I was a bit suspicious of the way Rocket acted last night but I pushed that to the back of my mind and focused on looking forward to Luke getting out of jail. We had training this morning and then Rocket took me out for lunch in order to make up for last night which was enjoyable; he was ever so romantic and seemed keen on showing his love for me, I had to push him back a few times, telling him it was not the time and place. If I knew my husband well, I would say he was guilty over something which was probably having to blow me and a passionate night off for football but he was making up for it so I was happy. Then after, I met the Pirates and Luke was released. I spent the afternoon talking with Luke on the Pirate ship and the Pirates gave us some space. We had a lot of catching up do, they knew. Soon though, I had to leave for evening training and once that was over, I retreated to my room and thought about the conversation I had overheard between Rhianna and Franklin.

They were talking about me, I knew that. They were up to something and for some reason didn't like the idea of me finding Luke and proving the 'dead' girl was still alive and that worried me. I knew Franklin and if he didn't want anyone, especially me, to know something, he wasn't going to give up until he stopped them from finding out more and that frightened me. That Rhianna girl didn't seem too innocent either. I was worried, I was extremely worried. A sudden knock knocked me out of my thought and forget about my worries. I shot up as the fear returned when I saw who it was when I opened the door.

'Rhianna!' I exclaimed and swallowed. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this…

'Hi Tia,' she said innocently and let herself in before leaning against my bedside locker s I eyed her carefully, acknowledging her expression which was innocent but with a hint of evilness inside them. Those made me swallow down a lump in my throat hard. 'You love Rocket, don't you?' she asked and I looked at her as if she were crazy which, she was but still.

'Of course, that's why I married him!' I told her firmly, determined to get my point across but she wasn't done questioning me yet.

'Do you trust him?' she asked innocently and I eyed her suspiciously but answered anyway.

'Of course I do. Like I said, I married him and I wouldn't have done that if I didn't trust him.' I was beginning to get annoyed. She had only just joined the team and here she was, questioning me about my relationship with my _husband_ after I had just overheard her talking about me (and not nicely) to someone who nearly killed me in the past. Who did she think she is?

'Do you think he would ever hurt you…again?' Shivers went down my spine when she finished with 'again'. For some reason, Netherball popped in my head. That was the only ever time Rocket had hurt me but he would never do that to me again but that didn't stop the thought occurring to me. Also, how would she know that he hurt me once? Wanting answers, I stood up with my arms folded and an expectant look on her face.

'Ok, what is up with you? What business is out of yours what my relationship with my _husband_ is like?' I exclaimed, extremely aggravated and annoyed. Where was this coming out of? It was no business of hers whatsoever even if our relationship was going great. Nothing could break us apart.

'Nothing actually but I do know something you might be interested in,' she said with a mischievous grin on her face giving me goose bumps. What was on this girls mind and what had it to do with me and Rocket?

'What has that got to do with Rocket and me?' I questioned nervously, no longer angry but concerned. I was confused though as to wanting to know what she knew…who's not to say she's lying to me?

'Everything. Tonight, go to this address. Be there at twelve.' As she said this, she handed me an address and I took it wearily. 'Don't trust me, go on what you know is right.' With that she left and I stared after her until the door was shut before flicking my gaze to the address. What was it she wanted me to see? I bit on my bottom lip as I pondered on what to do. She said to go on what I know is right and for some reason I felt like going_ was_ right. I considered that for a few moments before making my decision and got up, grabbed my jacket and left, unsure as to the doom I was walking into…

**Rocket chose Netherball over Tia or was it a mistake? And where is Tia going and what will it lead her to discover or has Rhianna lead her into a trap? We'll find out soon…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	12. The Ultimatum

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

I breathed in the smell of power…victory…and strength as I impatiently waited for my opponent to come through the big doors in front of me. They always seemed to take so long. Scared chickens. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the big doors finally opened to reveal my opponent and when I saw him, I smiled.

'Decided to come back and try for a third time lucky eh? Was my beating you here once already and in the Cup finals not enough?' I asked the lizard creature teasingly. Some people just never learn!

'I thought you lost it after she beat you and swore you would never play again? Did that little bitch cop on to what an idiot you are or did you leave her again?' Luur hissed at him and I nearly snapped at those words. Almost.

'You leave her out of this!' I warned him firmly, wanting to keep my darling Tia away from Netherball. So far away that I didn't want her to be mentioned at all. I playing Netherball again had nothing to do with her and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to hurt her again but then again, I was already hurting her by playing and her not knowing; I knew that even if she didn't. But this thought convinced me that I was allowed to play this match so I could release the guilt and frustration. That's what I was telling myself anyway.

'I wonder what would happen if I told her. I wonder if it would hurt her more than me crushing her ribs during the finals?' Luur teased me and that was it. I felt my old violent, aggressive self reach back to the surface and felt immense power and fury. He had just taken things too far. It was time to finish this once and for all and to teach this guy a lesson he won't forget.

I said nothing. Just stared at him and watched him with fiery eyes as we got to our positions and impatiently waited for the ball to appear in front of us. I was going to crush this lizard ten times worse than he crushed my angel's ribs. In thinking this, I lost it even more, losing all self-control I previously had. He was going to pay even more for that now. I focused on my breathing as I felt all the memories and the fury that I had all put behind me rush to the surface. Right now, I was no longer my caring, husband self. I was now a vicious predator ready to feed on its prey…and I had my eye on Luur.

Finally, after what appeared like hours of waiting, the ball appeared and I immediately grabbed it with my foot the second it was visible and dribbled it past him but he was by no means finished with me. He quickly chased after me and tried to wrestle the ball away but I was having none of it. Realising he was getting nowhere, he turned to his violent side and shoved me down to the ground but I wasn't going down without a fight and shoved my legs up to trip him up and claim ownership of the ball. Getting up as fast as I possibly could, I then kicked the ball up into the air and scored the goal. I smirked as I innocently retreated back to my position with Luur looking on at me enviously. It was going to be so much fun crushing him.

We never spoke as the lizard slithered his way back to his position, eyeing me enviously while all I could do was smirk. This just kept getting better and better. Also, so did the score. By the time 8 minutes were up, the score was 3-0 to me…but I wasn't quite finished with him yet. He had to be taught a lesson but I wasn't finished teaching quite yet.

As the final ball of the night appeared, the lizard creature managed to take hold of it first and dribbled it form foot to foot so I couldn't manage to get it. Not being able to claim ownership of the ball, I began to get angry and frustrated which unfortunately for Luur brought out my inner demon and my violence turned even more violent as Luur ran towards the goal, me hot on his heels before I slammed my foot hard into the back of his knee making him fall flat to the ground so I could re-claim the ball, flipping it up on the air and using my target skills to kick the ball perfectly into the goal from a rather big distance. 4-0 to me but that was hardly surprisingly. As soon as the buzz sounded the end of the game I began to approach the door but not before I passed on a few words of warning to my opponent who was still lying on the ground from the injury I had caused him.

'Take this a warning. You ever touch Tia or go near here or here again, consider the damage to be _much _worse,' I warned before leaving the Sphere and meeting my cheering crowd, remembering the power and gratitude I felt. Little did I know, one particular person in the crowd was not cheering my name and I had caused some immense damage I had caused to this one person…

**Tia POV**

I nervously approached the address Rhianna had given me but was weary to find an alleyway but something in my heart and mind told me to continue so I did continue despite feeling scared to death. Deep down, I knew I wasn't going to like it but I also knew that whatever it was, I had to see it. Therefore, I kept going. After about ten minutes of non-stop walking, I began to feel that I was being led into a trap that is until I heard what sounded like chants and cheers coming in the distance so I followed. They kept getting louder and louder until after five minutes, I reached somewhere I didn't want to be. I gulped as I seen the Sphere…that thing that nearly destroyed my relationship with Rocket and my life the first time. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Even more, I couldn't believe why Rhianna had sent me here. What was I supposed to be doing here? I checked my watch to see that it was only a minute or two until twelve and something was telling me to stay so I did. I didn't have to wait long for some to head into the Sphere as the crowd suddenly started screaming at the top of their lungs and I looked up to the screens to see who was playing. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing when I saw who was playing.

'Rocket,' I managed to gasp out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but I now believed why Rhianna sent me down here. Rocket was lying to me for God knows how long and Rhianna knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't tell me what he was secretly doing at night. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Either that or she was just looking for an excuse to break us up. Either way, she didn't matter; what mattered was that Rocket had lied to me and kept a secret from me. I would've expected that when we were dating but not when we're married and especially after all the pain it caused us the first time. I just didn't understand how he could betray me like that. I thought he loved me. Thought. It seemed differently now.

I watched carefully as his opponent entered the Sphere and I was shocked to see Luur enter. I was also shocked when a close up of Rocket appeared and I saw the same look in his eyes I had seen the first time round. Pain, anger, power…like a predator ready to attack his prey. The only other times I saw that look was when he played Netherball the first time round and also when he ripped my clothes of me and his hands moved everywhere around my body. That was the only time I actually enjoyed seeing that look in his eyes. All the other times just filled me with fear, including this time.

I couldn't help but notice Luur make some remark and I could see Rocket getting angrier and angrier by the second before the match began but I was too lost in my own thoughts to actually follow the game. I could register all of Rocket's aggressive and violent motions filling me with more fear. I trusted him… I stayed for the next 8 minutes, trying to comprehend that Rocket would actually do this to me but once it was 3-0 to Rocket, I couldn't take it anymore and left, tears streaming down my face.

I was curled up in a ball on my bed, crying my heart out when Mei came in and she immediately dropped everything and ran over to me, bringing me into a hug and I happily grabbed on to her, relived to have the little bit of comfort. She let me cry for a while until I ran out of tears, then she asked me what was wrong. I just got out of her grip and refused to answer.

'Nothing, it's just the frustration of everything that's been going on lately,' I lied to her but obviously didn't do a very good job of it since she looked at me with uncertainty.

'Are you sure?' she asked and I nodded before she sighed and got off the bed so she could tend to the business she was planning to do before she found me in an emotional state. I just gave her a light smile before turning my head out towards the window and removing the smile from my face before curling myself up into an even tighter ball as I thought what I was going to about my relationship with Rocket…

I had been avoiding Rocket all day. I managed to avoid him completely at breakfast where he acted completely normal, as if last night had never even happened and I began to hate him even more. He wasn't just lying to me; he was lying to everyone else around him. I managed to escape with Mei before Rocket could try and whisk me away and I sneaked off to visit Luke and the Pirates (who unfortunately had no further clues about the 'dead' girl) and left Mei to tell Rocket, not that he cared anyway. But then training came and I then had to try and avoid Rhianna's triumphant gaze and Rocket's wondering gaze. He had no clue what I was avoiding him for but he knew I was avoiding him, even I knew that but I had to face him at some point also. I got on with training as best as I could but football kept reminding of Netherball which made my playing skills suck but everyone took it as just the pressure with Luke and everything and said nothing even though they were all completely wrong. I couldn't get over Rocket. He was playing just as he had before, perfectly normally with no sign of aggression or violence, not even in his eyes. There wasn't even a sign of guilt. I guess he got his acting skills from his mum. Then the end of training soon came and I sneaked out as fast as I could but Rocket knew me and knew the trick I was going to pull and was hot on my heels but despite knowing he was right behind me, I kept walking faster and faster but he wasn't so slow.

'Tia, wait a second!' he begged and grabbed my arm, making me turn around to him and I knew that I would have to face him eventually so I chose now and gave him an angry gaze which he ignored. 'What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?' he asked worriedly but my eyebrows reached my hairline at this question and I felt anger boiling through me.

'You have the nerve to ask me that after you have been lying to me all this time? Not just me but everyone else to? I thought you loved me! I trusted you!' I yelled at him but he gave me a confused look, not sure as to what I was yelling at him for.

'What are you talking about? You know I love you and you can trust me! What did I lie to you about?' he asked, still keeping worry in his voice even though I continued to gaze at him angrily. I couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to not only ask me these questions but to also lie to me _again_!

'How about where you were last night? Or the night before that and maybe even the night before that?' I questioned angrily, folding my arms. His face turned into realisation but he was actually wrong.

'I'm not cheating on you if that's what you mean!' he promised me and I rolled my eyes. He could be really stupid at times. Finally, I decided to tell him what I was talking about.

'No, that's not what I mean,' I told him firmly and he opened his mouth to question me but I jumped in first. 'How is Luur doing?' I asked and eyed him carefully. He thought about that for a few moments before he suddenly realised what I was getting at and swallowed hard, giving me an apologetic look that I wasn't buying.

'Tia, I-' he began but I cut him off, not prepared to take any of his crap or give in to his apologetic gold eyes and pleads for forgiveness.

'Don't say anything Rocket! I can't believe you! I can't believe you would lie to me all this time! I trusted you! I thought you loved me-' I shouted but was cut off by him holding my face in his hands and hushing me.

'I still love you Tia, you know that! I always will!' he promised but I rolled my eyes and argued back.

'You have a great way of showing it! It nearly destroyed you and us the last time Rocket, I can't believe you would be so stupid to go do that all again!' I paused before saying the next thing. 'I can't be with you if you make stupid choices like that!' I told him firmly and he suddenly went as white as a ghost and swallowed hard but I could only look away from his gaze.

'Tia…please. I'm begging you. Give me another chance-' I jumped in again, not wanting to hear the pleads and give into him. I wasn't going to let him hurt me again; he had had too many chances.

'No Rocket! I've given you too many, you know that! I don't know if I can cope with more heartbreak,' I confessed to him, shoving his hands away from my face. He obliged and kept his hands to himself but wasn't done pleading.

'I'll quit! I promise, I'll quit! Just please Tia!' he begged but I shook my head. He wasn't going to quit like that. I could forgive him now but who's not to say he'll go back to Netherball tomorrow? I couldn't cope with that.

'No Rocket,' I told him before grabbing his hand and show him his wedding ring. 'You can go back to Netherball anytime if I just go and forgive you now. You have to choose. It's Netherball or our marriage,' I said to him before letting go of his hand and began to walk off but he didn't follow. However, that didn't stop the pleads.

'Tia, don't do this, I'm begging! Tia…Tia please!' he pleaded over and over but I kept walking. He wasn't going to hurt me again. Even though I thought this, that didn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek…

**Tia has given an ultimatum but which will he choose? His marriage or Netherball? Or will something happen before he's given the chance to answer? We'll soon find out…**

I am damn well cruel, aren't I? Oh well!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	13. The Shooting

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

'_It's Netherball or our marriage._'

Those words kept repeating themselves in my head. How could I have been so stupid? I knew I could've lost her, I could still lose her, so why did I do it? I didn't understand what was going inside my head at the time and I especially didn't understand what was going through my head now. Why was I finding it so hard to choose? Tia was my life; that was that. I could live without Netherball, no without Tia. But why was I finding it so hard to choose? It should've been easy, I should be on my way to Tia's room right now to tell her that I chose our marriage and that I loved her and was so sorry for everything but I wasn't. Instead, I was stuck in my room trying to choose when I should've chosen my answer ages ago. It was our marriage, I knew that but why was I still stuck here?

Heaving a heavy sigh, I sat up on the bed and gazed at our wedding picture on my bedside locker, again repeating the ultimatum and my decisions over and over again in my head. I loved her; I truly did and she was right in being mad at me. I made a mistake, a big one at that even though I knew that if she found out, it could (and still could) ruin our marriage and everything we've worked for. I couldn't lose the one person that made my life worth living but why did I still cling on to Netherball even though it nearly destroyed, and was currently destroying my life? Nothing made any sense. A thought spun around my mind but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. I couldn't lie face-to-face with someone again, not after breaking Tia's heart. However, I knew that if I wanted to patch up the pieces I broke, I would have to lie but to save my marriage with Tia. Choosing that as my final decision, I quickly ran out of my room before I could change my mind…

'How would you apologise to Mei if you hurt her? Like, _really_ hurt her?' I asked the one person I did not want to ask for love advice-D'Jok. He looked at me as if I was crazy and I gave him a look saying 'just answer the question!' before he shook his head but asked me something before he answered.

'Dude…why are you coming to me for love advice? You're the one that's married!' he pointed out and my heart was filled with more guilt. I was the one that was married and yet I still managed to go and fuck up the once perfect marriage. I always seemed to push away the things I cared most about…

'Just answer the question,' I told him, not really sure myself as to why I was going to him but I did and I was here now so I wanted answers. I had to figure out how I was going to get her back, I couldn't lose her and I had to figure out a way to do that without giving up Netherball; why I wanted that, I had no idea.

'Ok…well…' he began, sitting up in his bed. 'How badly did you hurt her?' he asked, knowing that I was talking about my hurting Tia even if he didn't know how I had hurt her and I certainly wasn't going to tell him either.

'Bad enough that it could ruin our marriage all together,' I told him reluctantly, finally admitting the truth to myself as I realised that if I couldn't get her back while still playing Netherball, then Netherball had to go. But if I could play Netherball and be with her, I would take that.

'What did you do?' D'Jok asked but I gave him a look, silently refusing to answer, which he noticed and continued. 'Well, it's you and Tia we're talking about here so what you have to do Rocket is talk to her, it would be the same situation with Mei and I. She needs to see it in your eyes that you're truly sorry. If you've already tried that then try again but stay calm. If you haven't, it may not work this time but keep trying! You can't give up on her!' he said and I stared at him, shocked. Since when on earth did he become a professional in relationships? Then again, why had I come to him in the first place?

'You're right,' was all I could say before biting on my bottom lip. I had to get her to talk to me; that was the only way we had a chance of saving our marriage. Even whether or not I played Netherball didn't matter. I just had to get her to know I was there and that I was willing to do anything for her but she had to promise me she wouldn't go off without telling me where she was and became obsessed with something... I knocked that away, thinking of my Netherball obsession. We just had to promise to each other that we wouldn't make the mistakes we had made again. But the problem I would have would be getting her to believe me.

**Tia POV**

I was lying on my bed, still thinking of all the previous events that had occurred. I couldn't stop thinking about it, even though I had tried so hard to get my mind off it but I couldn't. I just wanted it out of my head for a second, that's all I was asking for. Suddenly, my doorbell rang but I wasn't in the mood for any company.

'Whoever it is, go away!' I ordered and turned around on the bed with my back facing the door but whoever it was, was very persistent and rang the doorbell again making me very annoyed as I let out a loud groan and sat up. 'I said, GO-' I began to yell and turned around back to the door to find a figure standing in the doorway. 'When I said for whoever it was to go away, I especially meant you!' I told him firmly before rolling round and sitting on the edge of the bed, burying my face in my hands.

'Tia, I just need to talk to you. All I'm asking of you is to listen; I don't care what you say after but just listen to me! Please!' he pleaded with me and I lifted my head.

'What? So you can lie to me again?' I asked him but he jumped in before I could continue.

'The truth Tia, I'll tell you nothing but the truth starting with I love you Tia, you do know that, I know you do! I don't want some stupid mistake that I did to ruin everything on us! We want to have a family together Tia in the future, just come with me! Let's take a walk, talk things over. I'm begging you Tia!' he pleaded with me, nothing but guilt and worry in his eyes. However, it was the family card that Rocket played that made me agree to go. I did want a family with him despite this but I didn't want my kids to be raised to a father obsessed with a violent game of football with no rules. But I was prepared to hear him out and see if there was any hope of my kids being raised to the guy I fell in love with; the old Rocket...my Rocket. Therefore, I nodded.

'An hour. That's all I'm giving you,' I told him firmly before getting up and grabbing my jacket.

'That's all I'm asking,' he said simply as I approached him, refusing to meet his gaze as he let me out past him, both of us unaware of the doom we were walking into...

We were walking in an awkward silence down a street when Rocket finally spoke.

'I am truly sorry Tia but even that's still no calling for you to forgive me. I hurt you; I really hurt you so I don't deserve your forgiveness but just talk to me! I know you may find this hard to believe but I do still love you and I don't want my huge mistake to ruin our marriage!' he to me earnestly but I still struggled to believe him. It would take me a while to begin to trust him again, even if we did get back together.

'You knew it would be mistake Rocket. You knew it could ruin our marriage, that's the point and you still went and played Netherball even though you knew it would hurt me and ruin our marriage. Why?' was all I could ask. He knew the consequences but he still went ahead and played. This made me question about our future together; one I badly wanted and still wanted even after all the pain he had cost me. I still loved him, that wouldn't change but I couldn't let him hurt me again.

'Because I was stupid Tia; really stupid. I don't know what I was thinking but…I just couldn't take the frustration of you with your twin. It was important to you, I get that and I understand. I stood by you but I felt you were blacking me out of things I should've known as your husband. That was still no excuse for hurting you, I know but I used that as an excuse. But if I could go back and undo it, I would. I just need you back Tia, _you_,' he informed and I looked up at him, not really sure what to say but before I could reply, loud bangs could be heard as well as the screaming from everyone else around us. It wasn't until Rocket shoved me behind a car for cover that I realised they were in fact gun shots. Before I could look up to make sure Rocket was somewhere safe, I suddenly felt arms around me and someone pulling me to their chest in a protective ball. I grabbed on to on to him, burying my head in his chest to try and block out the horrible bangs while my hands were gripped onto each of his sides. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only a few moments, the nightmare was over but Rocket kept me close for a few moments just to make sure we were safe but as the people around us started to arise again, he slowly released me. I slowly lifted myself out of his arms and looked up at him but he never moved because he was probably in shock. I looked away to try and calm myself down from the shock and lifted my right hand rub the sweat from myself but found it covered in blood before I could.

'What…' I muttered, sure I wasn't injured so I looked at where my hand was during the shooting to see my worst nightmare. When Rocket pulled me into a protective ball, my right hand was placed against his right side and when I looked to see where the blood was coming from…I saw Rocket's side pumping blood. He had been shot! 'Oh god no…' I muttered as Rocket held his bloody side and moved slightly, flinching in pain. 'Rocket, stop!' I pleaded with him, tears reaching the surface of my eyes. 'Just relax, you'll be fine!' I tried to assure him, unsure myself of whether or not he would be. 'Someone help!' I began screaming as a few people surrounded us but gave Rocket some space to breathe and no one came near my frantic self with tears pooling down my cheeks. I could hear someone calling an ambulance thankfully but I put my focus on keeping Rocket with me. 'Rocket, breathe. I'm here, c'mon Rocket please pull through this! Please…' I pleaded with him, crying harder as well as continuously praying to God to have mercy on him and get him through this…

**Will Rocket survive the new ordeal? How would Tia cope if he didn't? We'll soon find out…**

We always hurt Tia, why not Rocket?

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx **


	14. The Suffocation

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

I was sitting on one of the seats in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for some news on Rockets well-being. _'Please God let him be alright,_' I thought pleading as the ordeal replayed itself in my mind all over again for about the hundredth time. I would never forget the painful memory.

'Tia!' I heard someone call and turned to see Luke standing in the doorway with Sonny and Corso behind him before he ran to me and pulled me into a warm brotherly hug. It felt nice having him there. We just stood there embraced while Sonny and Corso sat down when after a while, Luke released me. 'Have you heard anything?' he asked worriedly.

'No, not yet. All I know is that he's in theatre and I don't know why the shooter shot him, if there was a reason? Why it's not me in there right now? I know that maybe I could've done something to stop him getting shot, I...' I couldn't vent my frustration anymore and broke down making Luke bring me to his chest and hush me while I poured my heart out.

'It's alright sis, he'll be fine! You just have to be strong and be there for him, you guys will get through this. It's not your fault,' he told me but didn't ease the crying.

'It is Luke! He was so focused on saving me that he wasn't out of the way in time! If I was actually careful and thought, he wouldn't have had to save me! I could've saved myself and he wouldn't have been shot! It is my fault, I know it!' I sobbed before breaking down into more violent sobs and all Luke could do was hold me and try and calm me down. No, Luke had never met Rocket face-to-face but I had told him some of our amazing stories, there were too many to tell them all. He knew we loved each other and despite the recent ordeal, I knew it to. For now, I knew I had to forget about Netherball and focus on Rocket. He was what was important to me right now. I calmed down a bit but never moved when Simbai came in and I wasted no time in finding out the story.

'Is he ok?' I asked immediately, releasing Luke and running to Simbai with Sonny, Corso and Luke as well as his parents and Aarch who had only just arrived. Simbai sighed before telling us.

'He will be fine, that I can assure you but he'll probably have to miss most, if not all, the rest of the Cup,' she informed us before continuing when his parents, Aarch and I gave her confused expressions. 'I really don't know how to say this but...the bullet was very close to his spine, closer than I first thought. However, I can't tell for sure what the consequences will be until he wakes up. There is a possibility that he will be paralysed. Maybe from the waist down, maybe from the neck down, I don't know. I'm sorry,' she admitted sadly and we all looked at each other in shock. That would kill him. That also meant that even if he wasn't paralysed, he would have to stop football for a while and then Rhianna would have to stay on the team until he recovered at least. That was by no means good. All I could do was hope and pray it would turn out in our favour. 'If you would excuse me, I'm going to go check a few things and then you can see him,' she informed us before going in to Rockets room.

'Tia, we're just going to go and do a few things, we'll be back very soon. Will you be alright?' Keira asked and I nodded, just trying to consume and comprehend the news.

'Of course, I'll be here when you guys get back!' I promised them before his parents and Aarch gave me a small smile and left. When they were gone, I looked at Luke to find him standing with Sonny and Corso behind him.

'I'm really, really sorry Tia but we have to go! Are you sure you'll be ok?' he asked worriedly and I heaved a sigh.

'I'll be fine. I do want to think about things before he wakes up so it'll be the perfect chance to,' I promised him before we said our goodbyes and I was finally alone. Well, for a few minutes at least but I soon heard a voice from the doorway.

'You're making a huge mistake,' it said and I turned to find Franklin standing in the doorway.

'Go away Franklin!' I told him firmly but he ignored me and entered the room much to my annoyance.

'You need to stop looking for the truth or else someone else will get hurt or he'll get hurt again...or worse,' he said and it didn't take me long to realise what he was talking about.

'How would you know that the shooting was meant for Rocket and had to do with Luke?' I questioned but widened my eyes in shock as I realised the answer to her question. 'You're involved...' I muttered before storming up to him, anger boiling through me. 'You knew Rocket would get shot! You're involved!' I yelled at him, trying to comprehend it all.

'Involved but I didn't shoot him!' he told me firmly but that answer didn't really bother me.

'Then who did shoot him? Why would they shoot him? How are you involved? What have you and the shooting go to do with Luke? I'm not giving up until you give me some answers Franklin!' I yelled at him angrily when the next thing I knew, he was holding me by my throat against the wall so hard that I was gasping for air but couldn't find the energy to fight him off.

'You be careful or else Rocket's life won't be the only one you should be concerned about! Stop looking or else both you and Rocket won't have a life to live! Consider the shooting and this as a warning!' he threatened before letting me go. I immediately collapsed to the floor, inhaling sharply before coughing it back up again as I gasped for air while he hastily left the room. The bastard almost crushed my wind pipe! He could've killed me! Suddenly, the door of Rockets room opened and when Simbai saw me desperately gasping for air, she took an oxygen mask out to me and helped me regain control of my breathing. I lay back against the wall as I took deep breaths; the oxygen mask helped me a lot. Finally breathing properly again, I handed Simbai back the oxygen mask and assured her I was fine.

'What happened Tia?' she asked worriedly as the blood began to rush back to my cheeks.

'I just...lost it I guess. Just a lot of pressure right now,' I lied and even I could tell she didn't believe me.

'I would offer to do some tests and I will do them, just to make sure it doesn't happen again but right now, Rockets calling for you,' she informed me and I looked at her in shock. 'He's not awake yet but he's half awake I guess you could say and asking for you if you want to go into him. He should be waking up any moment now,' she said and I wasted no time in jumping up and running into his room but not to be followed by Simbai. I could hear small mutters but it wasn't until I reached the side of his bed that I realised he was calling my name. I also noticed tight bandages around his stomach and that he wasn't moving much but that had nothing to do with all the wires coming out from him here there and everywhere. I put all that to the back of my mind when his callings for me became louder and more strained and I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

'I'm here Rocket,' I assured him and gently kissed his cheek and the callings became more relaxed as he muttered my name continuously. Suddenly, he stopped and I watched as he very slowly opened his eyes, taking in the world around him before turning his head towards me though not moving the rest of his body including his hand which I was gripping tightly on to. 'Hey,' I welcomed, smiling slightly with relief to which he smiled back at. 'Don't move, just stay still. I mean it Rocket. How do you feel?' I asked worriedly and he thought about it for a moment before answering and looked away from me.

'Like I've just been shot,' he admitted, obviously feeling miserable. 'How about you?' he asked typically, looking back at me and I just smiled before replying.

'I'm fine. Just so glad you're ok…in a way at least,' I told him, beginning to realise how he must have felt when I was stabbed and he did almost lose me. I could tell now how hard it really must have been for him.

'I'll live,' he smiled and I smiled back at him. I opened my mouth to start an apology about him getting shot since I felt it was my fault, he may not see it that way but I would feel better in apologizing. However, I noticed his face turn to shock as he gazed at what appeared to be my neck. 'What?' I asked him wonderingly and he looked at me quickly before fixing his gaze on my neck again.

'What happened to your neck?' he asked and I began to panic. I couldn't see anything but when I touched my neck to try and find out what he was staring at, I flinched in pain as I realised that my neck but be starting to bruise from when Franklin held me from my throat up against the wall and nearly suffocated me. I looked at him to find him gazing at me worriedly and was about to reply when Simbai came in.

'Good, you're awake!' she encouraged and he dropped the subject…for now at least. 'I'll do some tests on you for now and then we'll do some more to make sure you're moving alright,' she said and smiled encouragingly to Rocket but looked at me with a concerning look which I replied. It seemed like we would find out soon about Rocket's future…

**How will Rocket's future fan out? And what has Franklin got to do with his shooting? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx **


	15. The Paralysis

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV **

I waited impatiently for Simbai to finish her health tests so I could sit up and get moving around again. I wasn't keen on the idea of spending a few days in bed, unless of course it was just me and Tia. Overall though, I just wanted to get back to normal as soon as my body would let me. However, during the tests, I couldn't help but notice Tia's fearful expression. When she noticed me gazing at her or the bruise around her neck, she would just smile at me reassuringly but her eyes would lie. Something was wrong and when Simbai had finished and was examining the results, I turned to my concerned wife.

'Is everything alright Tia?' I asked her and she jerked slightly as if I had woke her up from a dream or something.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about you,' she said but there was something more, I could see it in her eyes.

'I'll be fine Tia. Just a few days rest and that and I'll be fine,' I promised her but the expression she was looking at me with told me that she wasn't so sure I would be and that there was something she wasn't telling me. 'Tia?' I questioned but she continued to stare at me with that expression making me worry immensely but Simbai spoke before I could get her to tell me.

'Ok, I have one more thing I want to do but I'm going to need your help Tia if that's ok?' she asked and Tia nodded. 'Ok Tia, if you can come over and kneel down here,' she asked and Tia moved to my right side and kneeled down at about my waist height. Simbai showed her what to do which was to just sit her elbow on the bed and life her hand up and then Simbai turned to me. 'Ok Rocket, all you have to do is reaching out and touch Tia's hand,' she said but I was confused.

'What good is this going to do?' I asked wonderingly before Tia spoke.

'Rocket, just do it. Please,' she almost begged but it was easy to hear the order in her voice and I knew better then to double cross that look so I did what I was told. I could see Tia taking deep breaths as I lifted my arm and pressed my hand to hers and she seemed to relax as I intertwined my fingers with hers making us exchange loving expressions. Simbai coughing interrupted our moment.

'Very good. Other side now Tia,' she said and Tia let go of my hand and kneeled down on my other side and did the same. 'Whenever you're ready Rocket,' she said and I try to respond immediately but I couldn't. Something was off. More than off…I couldn't even feel may arm or even my hand to do it. I couldn't feel it at all. It was if it wasn't there. Tia noticed this to but stayed where she was as I struggled to reach her hand.

'Rocket?' Tia questioned, realising that something was wrong but I couldn't find the words to explain it to her. I couldn't really explain it to myself either.

'I can't Tia,' I said in a whisper, trying to comprehend what was going on. Tia's face turned into realisation, fear and shock all at once and she ended up grabbing my hand and holding it tight which should've at least felt but I couldn't feel her at all. What was wrong?

'Simbai, why...' I began but drifted off when I couldn't find the words. Something was wrong and I could tell by the looks Simbai and Tia exchanged that they already suspected something like this and I could see the fear in Tia's eyes. Simbai looked at Tia who nodded for my wife to explain whatever it was to me.

'Tia?' I questioned, knowing she was about to tell me what was going on but I spoke just to make her aware of my presence and that I was ready. She quickly grabbed my hand in response.

'Ok Rocket...the bullet was quite close to your spine...' I could hear the hesitant and frightened tone in her voice but couldn't find the strength in my left hand to hold her hand tighter. '...and it seems it was closer than even Simbai thought, though she had suspected something like this. Rocket…we think you've done damage to your spinal cord which has resulted in you, we presume, becoming partially paralysed since you can move your right side though not you're left. Um…I don't think we'll know much until tests are done so we won't know the extent of the damage but…' Tia couldn't cope anymore and broke down but I couldn't find the words to comfort her. However, she continued between sobs before I could. 'I'm so sorry Rocket! All I know is that it's my entire fault! I'm sorry for everything I've put you through!' she apologized and I gently stroked away her tears with my right hand before resting it on her cheek.

'Don't apologize Tia. You're my wife and I love you, you are worth more to me than anything else,' I told her gently but Simbai jumped in before she could reply.

'Ok Rocket...look, I can't determine the extent of the damage until I do further tests over the next coming days. For now though, you won't be going anywhere near a football pitch or anywhere else from that bed and I hate to say this but you might not be able to play football again, you could end up being wheelchair bounded. But that may not happen Rocket, like I said; I need to do more tests to determine the extent of the damage. I can tell you for certain though that it's probably from the neck down that you're paralysed and I would do some more tests to confirm that but I know the news is a huge blow so we'll leave you to think and get some rest now. Tia?' Simbai gestured to the door for the twosome to leave my vulnerable self to get some well deserved rest and some space to think. Tia turned to say goodbye to me but I spoke first.

'Stay Tia...please,' I begged and she nodded, realising the news had affected me immensely which it did. It was a lot to take in. I needed her. Also, if it turned out I was partially paralysed and couldn't play football or walk again then it would affect our relationship so I needed to think with her.

'Of course babe,' Tia replied before gently kissing my left cheek and I sighed with relief. At least I could feel that. However, that didn't ease my pain as I knew a lot of things in my life were about to change…

**Tia POV**

I was sitting next to his bed, stroking his cheek and stroking his arm and I couldn't help but notice the sad look on his face as he gazed at me. I was about to ask when he suddenly spoke.

'Tia...can you please go to the other side?' he begged, making me confused.

'But why...' I stopped when I remembered I was at his left side and my hand was stroking his paralysed arm. 'Oh,' I muttered sadly in realisation asked and he bowed his head sadly. It broke my heart to see him so down, so weak, so vulnerable… It still hadn't sunk in that he was actually paralysed. For life or not, we still didn't know. Whether or not he'd ever be able to play football again, neither of us knew. Whether or not he'd be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, we also didn't know. So many unanswered questions surrounded us and it was causing us more grief.

I soon reached the right side of his bed and began to caress his cheek and stroke his arm again.

'Can you feel that?' I whispered gently and he nodded before lightly placing his right hand over mine and rubbed it gently making us exchange loving smiles before I slipped down and gently kissed his cheek.

'I felt that to,' Rocket whispered proudly as I moved back with a smile on my face that he returned.

'I hope you feel this also,' I whispered before slowly leaning in a giving him a passionate kiss which he returned so I knew he felt it to some extent at least. I was careful of his wounded side as I carefully rubbed my hand across his chest as he only caressed my cheek with his right hand but returned the kiss passionately. Suddenly, I felt him go tense and he pulled back. 'What's wrong Rocket?' I asked worriedly despite knowing so many things going wrong on us. However, I knew this was something specific that he was worried about.

'Tia…what if this means we can't have kids?' he asked, looking at me with fear in his eyes. I hadn't actually thought of that, I was so worried about him that it never crossed my mind so I had no idea if we would be able to have kids or not in the future together. 'I don't want to be the reason for you not having kids Tia! I don't…' I quickly hushed him as I realised he was beginning to blame himself because he thought that not having kids with him would hurt me and force me to eventually leave him. Both acquisitions were so wrong.

'Rocket…I want kids with you and if we can't have them together, that's fine. All I've ever wanted is to be with you forever and that won't change, even if things don't go our way. I'm not going to leave you now Rocket, especially when you need me. Yes it will affect our relationship but not in the way it will tear us apart. It'll bring us closer together. I will always be here Rocket, don't ever forget that,' I told him firmly and then he finally broke down. All I could do was jump up on the bed and hold him close as he cried into my neck, not moving his left side an inch, as I told him how much I loved him.

Maybe he went off and played Netherball behind my back. Maybe he broke my heart. Maybe I swore I would never give him another chance. But things were so different to what they were just over 24 hours ago. All I knew was that he needed me and I was there, all simply because I loved him. Maybe I hurt him searching for Luke. Maybe I hurt him in listening to Rhianna. Maybe I'm hurting him in not telling him what Franklin did (which I had done my best to cover up and with everything going on, Rocket had completely forgotten about it as had I). But he knew I loved him and he knew I was there, that was all that mattered to us now. However, little did we know, things were about to get a lot worse…

**Rocket has been told that there is a high chance he'll be paralysed from the neck down for the rest of his life but how will he cope? Will Tia stay there for him? Or will someone take her away from him? We'll find out soon…**

I really am darn cruel, aren't I? Oh, and for those of you wondering, the incident with Franklin and Tia in the previous chapter will come back into play in the next as well as Franklin, for those of you who are missing him! Evil Rhianna will soon be returning also! And we'll soon find out about Rocket's future too. I think that's everything…

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! And please review, this story hasn't been getting that many reviews lately and I'm wondering if it's lost the UDOL glow…? Well, I hope this chapter sparks it up again and inspires you guys to review! Ha-ha! Thanks again!

**Lauren xxx**


	16. The Drink

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Some people are confused but over the next few chapters, everything will begin to make sense, just be patient! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rocket POV**

'I've got you Rocket,' Tia assured me as she helped me out of the bed for the first time since the shooting and into the wheelchair. Whether it was permanent or not, I still had to get used to using it and I wanted to start learning soon rather than later. I wasn't going to lie around all day and complain about my problems when I didn't even know how far my problems went so with Tia's help and support, I was willing to do anything to go along as normal as my body would let me, even if I knew my life wouldn't be as it was before. I still had Tia however and that was the most important thing. She kept a tight grip on my left side as she guided me over the few inches into the wheelchair and it was much harder than I thought it would beand I felt bad for having all my weight on Tia (even though I couldn't figure out how to ease it off her since I couldn't feel my left side at all) but she passed no heat and helped me with ease and still never left my side when I was sitting in the wheelchair and took deep breaths, trying to ease my breath. 'Are you ok?' she asked me worriedly, grabbing my left hand with her left one and stroking some hair out of my felt as she knelt down next to the wheelchair.

'I'm fine Tia, don't worry. Thanks for your help and being here…it means a lot,' I smiled at her, placing my right hand on top of her left one as she leaned up and kissed my forehead.

'You're welcome,' she whispered as she backed away and caressed my cheek. I silently enjoyed her company when the door to the room opened and Simbai walked in, a nervous expression on her face.

'I'm ready whenever you are Rocket to take the tests,' she announced and my body went tense which Tia noticed and grabbed my right hand for support. All I could cope with doing was nodding and Tia kissed my forehead again for reassurance before going behind the wheelchair and leading me out to get the tests done that would determine my future…

'I'm proud of you,' Tia declared later the evening when we were back in the room after the tests. They weren't so bad but were tough at times. However, I had my loving wife by my side the whole time and with her help and support, I got through it with ease and no tears. I gave Tia a funny look of confusion before she explained. 'You were so brave today! I don't know how you can be so strong with everything going on.'

'Only because I have a gorgeous wife by my side to support me and help me through the worst,' I informed her with a smile on my face which she replied by also smiling before her phone went off. She checked and started biting on her bottom lip making me curious. 'What is it?' I asked and she looked up suddenly as if only remembering I was there.

'Just Mei wondering if I wanted to go out tonight,' she muttered before starting to text back but I stopped her.

'And are you?' I asked and she shook her head, just about to explain when I jumped in. 'You should go Tia, I'll be fine,' I told her, not wanting her to give up everything just because of me. We both would have to give up enough whether or not my paralysis was permanent and she needed a break, I didn't want her to be stuck with me the whole time. I didn't want her to give up everything because of me and it would give us both a break if she went out.

'I don't know…' Tia began to argue but I quickly cut her off.

'No Tia, I'm not asking you to go, I'm telling you. I'll be fine,' I assured her and she looked at me for a few moments before sighing.

'Are you sure?' she asked and I nodded firmly and she smiled at me as thanks before giving him a passionate kiss and reluctantly left me alone…

**Tia POV**

The night had started off well. That is until Mei met a friend, got drunk and suddenly vanished into thin air leaving me alone at the bar, thinking about my paralysis husband and was just about to go back to him when a voice came from behind me.

'Fancy a drink?' I immediately looked round and widened my eyes in shock.

'Franklin,' I muttered disgustedly before quickly grabbing my stuff and started to leave but he grabbed my hand to stop me before I could.

'Come on Tia, one drink and I'll give you an explanation. Come on, as an apology,' he asked but I didn't like the look in his eyes. However, he said he would give me an explanation and that's what I wanted so I reluctantly nodded and Franklin let me go as I went to get a seat at a corner for some privacy while he got the drinks. However, I would soon discover that leaving him alone would be a big mistake…

'So go, explain,' I ordered before he even had the chance to sit. He rolled his eyes before setting down the drinks and sitting down but made sure he was a bit of a distance from me.

'I didn't want to almost suffocate you, I swear but I had no choice. I had to scare you. Just stop looking and you'll be fine. So, how's that pathetic husband of yours?' he said as he took a sup out of his drink and I was tempted to lash out at him for calling Rocket 'pathetic' but kept my cool as I wanted to know more so I ignored his comment completely.

'Why should I stop? My brother has been in prison for years for a crime he never committed so I don't see why I shouldn't prove his innocence!' I told him firmly, taking a sip out of my drink to try and relax.

'Because if you keep looking, something else like Rocket getting shot will occur. I mean it Tia. All I know is what will happen, I didn't know Rocket would get shot until it was too late and if I tell you what's going on, we're all in trouble. Stop looking and you'll all be safe,' he said and I stared at him. I could never get a straight answer out of him. I looked away from his gaze and bit on my bottom lip. No, I didn't care about much except for Rocket and releasing Luke but I was going to have to choose. Protect Rocket from getting hurt or let Luke live the rest of his life in prison for murdering someone who wasn't even dead. However, I would soon find out that that was the least of problems…

**Normal POV**

Franklin smirked as he led a ditzy Tia into the hotel room. Spiking her drink was probably the smartest thing he had ever done and now Tia had no clue where she was, who she was with, nothing. And typical Franklin was more than willing to take advantage of that. The smirk never removed itself as he sat her down at the edge of the bed and she swirled before regaining her focus back (well, what she could get considering she was drugged) and Franklin, still continuing to smirk, wasted no time in leaning in and finally getting what he wanted-the kiss he always dreamed off. Tia at first didn't realise what was going on, she was ditzy and was so used to kissing Rocket and only Rocket that she guessed it was him and returned the kiss but soon, everything came back to her and her ditzy mind remembered what was happening and broke away.

'No…' she muttered, swirling again before the next thing they knew, she collapsed unconscious on the bed making Franklin sigh. He should've known this would happen. However, an idea suddenly popped into his head making him smirk again as he went over to Tia and started to undress her before working on his own, slipping her sleeping naked body under the covers before hopping his also naked self right next to her and fell asleep with a triumphant smirk on his face…

**How will Tia react when she wakes up? Will she reveal all to Rocket? And how will the results of Rocket's tests go? We'll soon find out…**

Well, this will be last UDOL2 until I come back from holidays! Not going until Monday but I have other stories to update beforehand! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	17. The Betrayal

Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!

Tia POV

I woke up and immediately thought the bed was much comfier than usual and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I looked to see if anything was familiar when I felt the presence of someone else and turned to find…Franklin lying next to me on the bed.

'What are you doing here?' I asked aggravated when I noticed that he was in fact naked. Then I suddenly looked down to see that I also was naked and clothes were scattered all over the floor. Please tell me what I thought happened didn't happen.

'Good morning to you too,' he replied sarcastically which made me annoyed as I started to panic; now breathing heavily.

'Don't even start Franklin!' I warned. 'Tell me we didn't sleep together…' I almost begged but panicked frantically when Franklin placed a smug and triumphant smile on his face and nodded sending my nervous system into overdrive. Tell me this didn't happen. I couldn't remember anything so I must've been drunk, I must've. That's the only solution. I shook my head forcefully as I tried to decide what to do and finally made a decision to just get out of here. With that in mind, she began to get up but was stopped when Franklin grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up to her while holding her in place.

'Don't you dare touch me!' I warned but Franklin never let 'me go. 'Get your hands off 'me!' I demanded just as he was about to plant a kiss on my shoulder. 'Get off 'me!' I yelled and shoved him away, grabbing the quilt at the end of the bed and wrapped it around 'me as I got up.

'You didn't seem to mind 'me touching you last night!' Franklin pointed out smugly as I gathered my clothes and rushed into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I never said a word as I came back into the room and quickly grabbed my stuff, ignoring Franklin lying half naked in the bed. 'Come on Tia!' he yelled but I was having none of it and gave him a death glare.

'You stay away from 'me!' I warned before running out the door...

I walked guiltily with my head bowed as I walked to Rocket's hospital room trying to comprehend everything that had happened. Clearly I was drunk, I wouldn't have had sex with him otherwise but I couldn't remember a thing. I could only remember agreeing to have one drunk and I had only ever got drunk one other time when I was out with Rocket but I knew it was his plan to get me out of my clothes which clearly was Franklin's plan but unlike when Rocket did it, it was by no means enjoyable especially since I had cheated on my husband and it shocked me even more because he needed me right now, so much and I went off and slept with someone else. Nothing could describe the guilt I was feeling.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to his room but was relieved to find he was still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief as I moved over to his bedside and grabbed his right hand as I felt tears flowing to the surface but I forced them back. How could I do this to him? I slowly lifted my other hand and placed it on his cheek before gently starting to stroke it which made him stir as far as his body would let him before he slowly woke up and met my gaze and smiled in the instant our eyes locked.

'Hey,' I welcomed happily as he gazed at me lovingly.

'Hi,' he smiled as he lifted his right hand and began to lightly rub my hand. I couldn't resist him at that point and out of guilt, I leaned down a gave him a passionate kiss. It felt so good to have his lips on mine. When I pulled back, he gave me a look of confusion but I spoke before he could ask.

'You know I love you, right?' I asked him and he lifted his right hand and placed it on my cheek.

'Of course Tia, I love you too,' he assured 'me but I wasn't sure if he still would if he found out what I had done.

'Then you know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?' I asked and he opened his mouth but closed it again as he nodded with a confused expression on his face an I couldn't keep it any longer, the guilt was already eating 'me alive. 'I slept with Franklin,' I blurted out and felt him freeze. He looked at me in shock and tried to speak but couldn't so I gave him an explanation. 'I was drunk...I had no idea what I was doing. I swear Rocket; I never meant to hurt you. If I could go back and undo it, I would. I'm so sorry!' I sobbed and began to panic when Rocket let go of my hand and removed his hand from my cheek. He spoke before I could question his actions.

'Leave Tia...please,' he begged showing nothing in eyes which told 'me that I had hurt him immensely as I felt my body freeze as well as the tears in my eyes which refused to fall from the surface of my eyes.

'Rocket don't,' I begged but he would hear nothing of it.

'Go Tia,' he ordered and the tears slowly slides down my cheek as I slowly and reluctantly got up and left the room but turned to him at the door.

'I love you,' I promised him but refused no reply, he never moved an inch which broke my heart though not as much as I probably broke his so I left without another word and broke down in tears as I closed the door...

**Rocket POV**

I never moved an inch as I lay there feeling mixed emotions. I should've been sad that Tia had cheated on 'me (especially with Franklin which made 'me suspicious but I knew Tia when she was drunk so I guessed it wasn't that unlikely) but not as sad as I should've been for the simple reason I had expected it. I had expected her to cheat on 'me at some point, even so soon. I couldn't do half the things I used to able to do to please her now but other men could and so much more then I could give her. I didn't expect her to stay with 'me forever as soon as she told 'me I could be partially paralysed for life. So it was no surprise to 'me really, it just bothered 'me and made 'me a bit surprised that it was Franklin. But even with all that, it still hurt. I didn't want to lose her but I prepared myself to lose her. She could move on without 'me but I knew I couldn't have a love life without her. She was so much stronger then 'me that she could move on with someone else but I couldn't and wouldn't want to either. I pushed her away earlier because apart of 'me wanted her to leave 'me so she could be happy and have kids and sleep with someone who had full mobility and could please her better than I could. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and if she wasn't going to be happy with 'me then I wanted her to leave. For her.

I continued to think when I heard the door open and looked to find Franklin entering the room. Even if I wanted Tia to leave 'me, I would've preferred someone else as oppose to him and he almost killed her once so I would never like him.

'Go away Franklin, you're the last person I want to see right now!' I told him firmly and looked away from him, just wanting peace so I could think.

'Oh now Rocket, that's not very polite of you!' he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

'Says the guy who slept with my wife,' I muttered but he overheard and raised an eyebrow at my statement.

'What?' he exclaimed and this time I raised an eyebrow.

'You slept with Tia! She told 'me herself. You got her drunk and she fell for it and slept with you, don't deny it because I know Tia wouldn't lie to 'me!' I yelled at him. I knew she wouldn't and I could tell by her face that it was the truth. Franklin's reply still caught me off guard though.

'Maybe because she doesn't know the truth! Because she is in fact lying to you because she's unaware of what really happened!' Franklin pointed out and it was now my turn to raise an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about? You got her drunk and you slept together, how would she not know that?' I asked him curiously, now feeling nothing but anger and my emotions demolished. All my emotions kept switching so fast lately.

'We didn't sleep together,' Franklin stated, making 'me seriously confused.

'What? Of course you did, Tia wouldn't lie to 'me about something like that!' I told him confidently before he sighed heavily.

'She thinks we slept together when we didn't. I spiked her drink, she only had one, and then I whisked her away to a hotel and stripped her so when she woke up the next morning she would think we slept together which worked! I didn't think she would tell you though! All I wanted was to mess with her! I didn't think she would tell u,' Franklin informed and I badly wanted to lash out at something. He hurt my angel again and now she was God knows where, sad and upset, thinking that I had dumped her and feeling immense guilt at something she never even did. If I had full mobility right now, Franklin would be 2 feet smaller.

'Do you know how much I want to hit you right now?' I question Franklin angrily but soon regretted it.

'You're paralysed! You couldn't get up without collapsing, never mind try and hit 'me!' Franklin laughed mockingly sending my body into deep depression but I did what I could to not show him that by continuing with what I knew was true deep down.

'Did you do that to Tia's neck?' I questioned him, eyeing him carefully and noted his face going from mocking to shock and he nodded before explaining.

'She has to stop looking for that dead girl, she will get hurt Rocket. For her sake believe 'me. But I have to go so I'll see you around loser!' he said before hastily leaving the room as I gazed at him in shock. He never makes sense! One minute he wants to fuck Tia and the next he's protecting her. It didn't make sense at all! I continues to think about what he said when Simbai came into the room with news that made my body go stone cold.

'Rocket...I have the results of your tests here...' she said and my body froze as I began to panic but I could only think about one thing when she said.

'I need Tia. Please Simbai...get her for 'me before you tell 'me. I need her,' I begged and Simbai in understanding.

'I'll go and get her now Rocket, just relax,' she asked and I nodded as I tried to calm my breathing, relaxing a bit when Simbai left the room in realisation that Tia would soon be coming by but I would tell her the truth before I found out about my future. All I wanted right now was for her to hold my hand and tell 'me she loved 'me as I found out my future...

**Will Tia go back to Rocket for now when he asks her to and will she ever leave or betray him? And how will Rocket's future fan out? We'll find out soon…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Pleas review!

**Lauren xxx**


	18. The Cheater

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

I sighed heavily as I walked down the path Rocket and I used to always walk down together, hand-in-hand through the park. All those memories seemed so far away now. I already missed him like crazy and the guilt that washed over I was insane. I couldn't believe I had trusted Franklin. Fighting back tears I sat down on the park bench Rocket and I used to sit on. It was in a nice place, discreet. Not visible to anyone so we were able to kiss without being seen and could see someone coming up the pathway before that person could see us. Thinking that, a sudden figure caught my attention as they came up the pathway and I saw it was a man. I never moved an inch as he sat down on the bench next to I but I could feel him looking at 'me.

'Hi,' he welcomed and I looked up at him for a split second.

'Hey,' I replied and looked away again but he continued to look at 'me...

I felt his mouth turn up into a smirk as he removed my knickers so I was now naked God knows where and making out with a guy whose name I didn't even know. However, even I could tell this was a little more than just making out considering we were both naked. I had no clue where we were. A room, a bathroom, still out in the park? All I could think about when the kissing started was making love and here I was, clearly about to make love to someone else as apples to the one and only person I had ever slept with. I was with someone new, who could move fully and I couldn't hurt. I felt good.

But that'll all changed when started moving in and out of 'me. Of course I had enjoyed it at first, it was nice I have to admit to have sex with a different guy (Franklin didn't count since I was drunk and couldn't remember anything) but then the memories came to mind. The time I lost my virginity, all the times Rocket seduced 'me or I seduced him, all the times Rocket told 'me that this time would get 'me pregnant (though it didn't work since we were still trying) and many other memories but mainly the amount of times we had sex just to try and get 'me pregnant. And realising that there was a chance of 'me getting pregnant with this stranger's child while not wearing protection, I leaned back and shoved him back a bit, hoping that no permanent damage was done in our 30 second sex game.

'I can't do this. I'm in love, it's just not right. I'm sorry,' I apologised despite just wanting him off 'me so I could get dressed and get out of here.

'You'll come back. They always do!' the stranger stated before getting off 'me and when I blinked, he was gone. His clothes and everything. Shaking my head, I looked to find myself in some public toilets somewhere. Could this get any worse? Sighing, I gathered my clothes and quickly got dressed before rushing out of the toilets and rushed back to the Academy, unaware of the eyes watching 'me as I ran...

I sat on my bed curled up in a ball as I cried my heart out. I had cheated once again on Rocket and I wasn't even drunk this time. What kind of a wife was I? I had promised Rocket I would be there for him through his paralysis but all I was doing was not being there to hold him and hurting him. The opposite of what I wanted to do. I continued to cry and cry when I suddenly heard the bedroom door open. I never moved though and continued to cry when I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

'Tia dear, is everything ok?' Dame Simbai's voice echoed through my head. Still crying my heart out, I turned round to her with tears pooling out of my eyes.

'Of course! Why would anything be wrong? I only cheated on my paralysed husband with a man who almost killed 'me and a complete stranger, why would anything be wrong?' I cried making myself feel even guiltier. As if Rocket wasn't hurt enough.

'Tia, it's only natural for someone in your position to act like that and then feel like this. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it,' Simbai tried to convince 'me but failed.

'So it's normal for 'me to be a horrible wife?' I exclaimed, crying harder then before. I was being a horrible wife to my husband by cheating on him with not one but two men while he was lying in bed, suffering from paralysis and relying on 'me and all I had done was cheat on him. If that was considered normal then the world would soon be coming to an end in my mind.

'Tia, it's as hard as you as it is on Rocket. Rocket expects you to feel attracted to men who have full mobility. It's not that you don't love him; he knows you still do which is why I'm here. He understands how you're acting which is why I'm here. He wants you now; I have the results of the tests. I was going to tell you but he requested you to be there with him. He needs you to hold his hand Tia; he knows you still love him. Now wipe those tears away and go be there for him!' Wiping away the tears, I jumped off the bed and tried to calm myself. He needed 'me despite all I had put him through and I wasn't going to let him down again. With that in mind, I quickly left my room to attend to my husband whom needed 'me...

**Rocket POV**

I lay there waiting impatiently for Tia to come. I just badly wanted to hold her right now and have her tell me everything's ok with her soft angelic voice. The door opening knocked 'me out of my thoughts and I could the tension being released from my body when I saw Tia entering on her own so I knew Simbai was probably giving Tia some time to calm me down.

'Hey Rocket, I'm here,' Tia promised me as she sat down on the bed and was caught off guard when I grabbed her hand with mine.

'Tia, you didn't do it. You didn't sleep with Franklin,' I informed her and she gave 'me a confused look before I told her my conversation from earlier and told her to be careful of Franklin and talk to me if he ever hurt her again, hinting to him almost choking her and the bruise on her neck. It was rare I couldn't tell how Tia felt, I was usually able to read her easily but she had her unreadable expression on her face when I finished and I didn't know how to react but I knew what to say and I gripped her hand tighter. 'Tia, I love you and I always will. And I need you right now, please.' Tia gripped my hand tighter in response and my forehead as I tried to relax myself.

'I'm here. And I always will be,' she promised me, now looking deep into my eyes and as if she overheard us, Dame Simbai slowly entered the room. Realising what was about to be told, I felt my body tense up as Tia moved herself right beside me on the bed and gripped my hand tightly as she held me close. Never was I so grateful to have her there.

'Dame Simbai?' I questioned her nervously as I impatiently awaited the results. The only thing keeping my calm(er) was Tia holding me and stroking my hand with her thumb. Finally, Simbai told me the results of the tests that will determine my future.

'I'm sorry but…the paralysis is permanent,' she confirmed and I felt Tia tense up and hold me tighter but I wasn't paying much attention. I would never be able to walk again, play football again, so many things I could never do again because I wasn't able to move on my left side. I was still trying to comprehend it so I didn't know how to feel. It was partially expected but it still hurt. Wrapping her arms around me, I took comfort in the one thing that would never leave me…

'Are you ok Rocket?' she questioned me worriedly as she lay on my chest with my arm curled around her waist. Neither of us had moved from when the news was broken so I was still under the covers and Tia over, neither of us speaking as I was trying to comprehend it and I guessed Tia was trying to figure out what we were going to do with our lives now. This affected her just as much as it affected me.

'I guess for the circumstances,' I muttered and pulled her closer. She went without any objections and let me rub up and down her back as it brought a sense of calmness to me. Suddenly, Tia decided to voice her thoughts.

'Rocket…I've been thinking and I don't want to give up and I think if we do then it'll help us,' Tia informed me, making me dead confused which she noticed in my expression before continued. 'I think we should try and have sex. For kids. I know it may seem soon but we shouldn't let this control our lives. We can talk to Simbai and see but I think we should try at least.' I took what she said into consideration before nodding and she went to get Dame Simbai…

'Ok, so…my paralysis halves our chances of being able to have kids because it could slow the mobility of the sperm, am I right?' I questioned Simbai as I tried to comprehend all this complicated information I was being given. So there was a fifty fifty chance Tia could still get pregnant. But what I was unsure about was the actual sex. I couldn't move half my body; I didn't know how the hell I was going to make love to her.

'Yes, you are. Tia could get pregnant, she could not. It could take a long while for her to get pregnant, it could be the first time or she could never. I don't know how it will go but all I can say is you should try and keep trying if you want kids that badly,' she encouraged and left us to think about it. Yes, we badly did want kids but we had struggled to get Tia pregnant so far and succeeded once but we lost that baby before we even knew she was pregnant. I knew the whole situation about having a family was going to have more of an effect on us now more than ever.

'We have to try,' Tia said simply as she looked me deep in the eyes. 'We want kids. We won't know if I'll ever be able to get pregnant unless we try. Maybe it'll be difficult for the first few tries but we can't give up and I'm here for you Rocket. Please try,' Tia begged me and in looking at those eyes, I couldn't refuse her. After all, I did want kids with Tia and we did have to try at least. If it didn't work out, we would figure something else out.

'Ok, we can try,' I confirmed to her and she smiled before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine as we melted into a passionate kiss and attempted to have a passionate night…

**Will Rocket and Tia be able to have kids in the future? And now that Rocket's paralysis is permanent, how will that affect his football career and overall life? We'll find out soon…**

I know Rocket's reaction to the paralysis wasn't that much but in the next chapter, everything hits home for them both!

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review if you did!

**Lauren xxx**


	19. The Announcement

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

'That was probably the best sex we ever had,' I announced as I snuggled into my husband's chest while he rubbed my back. I was on his right side so he could rub my back with ease. Rocket just laughed lightly before resting his chin on my head, letting us enjoy each other's company. It had been tough going at first and at times throughout the night also but that was to be expected. I had noticed Rocket's fear of touching me (that he used to have when we started dating up until we first had sex, then his shyness was demolished) had returned and I felt weird and uncomfortable also. But I was determined to make it work and help but his confidence so I pushed him that little bit, sending him in the right direction. Whatever I asked him to do, he did it; not wanting to displease me so with a bit of encouragement and faith, he began to believe in himself and experimented and turned it into the best night of my life.

We stayed gleefully where we were when I felt a slight but of tension in his body and looked up to find him staring at the ceiling with a slight frown on his face making me concerned.

'Is everything ok Rocket?' I asked him worriedly and he looked down at me whilst still carrying the frown on his face.

'Tia...I need you to promise me something, can you do that?' he asked and I nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. 'Promise me that if ever you're unhappy, you'll leave me.' My eyes widened in shock to this and realising my shock, he explained. 'All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and if you can't be happy with me now, I want you to leave. Please Tia.'

'Rocket, just because you're partially paralysed doesn't mean I'll love you any less. I'll always be happy with you,' I promised him but he thought nothing of it.

'Tia...you had to help me undress just so we could have sex. I can't even go to the toilet without your help or someone else's. When you thought you had slept with Franklin...obviously I was upset Tia but I was happy for you in a way. I can't do half things Franklin or any other guy can do, they're all so much better for you then I am. I don't want you to go because I love you Tia but I do want you to go so you can be happy with someone who can do anything for you rather then be unhappy with me. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for you,' Rocket explained to me as I fought back the tears. Even with everything he was going through, I was his number one priority.

'I promise you Rocket if ever I'm unhappy I'll leave but right now is what matters and right now I couldn't be happier. And one of the reasons for that is that we still have a chance of having kids together and nothing could make me happier,' I promised him when everything started to hit him and hard.

'I don't want to be a bad father,' he muttered to me worriedly but I was quick to hush him.

'You won't be. I know our kid will be so proud to have you as their father,' I assured him when everything finally got to him.

'I just want everything to be how they used to be Tia! I just to be able to walk; I just-' Unable to say anything further, he broke down and I held him close and hushed him and gave him encouraging words as I hoped my faith in him would help...

Over the next few days, things went ok. Rocket had just got on with what he could and was set to attend his first therapy session to come to grasp with the paralysis and to learn how to cope with it in everyday life though not the therapy to help him kick his paralysis, he wasn't mentally ready for that yet, we both knew. All he would be doing would be coming to terms with it and how to cope with simple everyday things. Overall though, he was handling it well but it was easy to see the sadness in his eyes. We had slept together a few times also and he was getting more relaxed and took risks which some paid off where as others just hurt him because he couldn't do but made up for it after. We weren't focused that much on kids, focusing on just helping Rocket come to grasps with everything and once he had grown used to it, we would focus on kids again. For now though, we were just taking it day-by-day together with my 30 sex game with a stranger memory completely demolished from my mind.

'You'll be fine Rocket,' I assured him as I sat on the bed after telling him it was time to go to the therapy and he was reluctant, that much was obvious but he had to. I grabbed his hand for more reassurance when he spoke.

'Thanks Tia...for everything. I really mean it, I don't know what I would have done without you. I know I'm finding it hard but I can get through this thanks to you. I love you Tia, so much,' Rocket informed me and I waited for the tears but they never came where as they usually would after a speech like that. That didn't mean I took nothing of what he said.

'I'll always be here when you need me, I promise and I love you too. Come on, I'll be there the whole time for the first one at least,' I encouraged and he smiled before letting 'me help him put of the bed and into the wheelchair...

**Rocket POV**

It had been six weeks since my paralysis had been confirmed and I was happy. Things were going great. I was slowly making progress in the therapy and had learned to take some of my weight off Tia when she was helping me and a few other minor things that made a difference. The only not so great thing was that Luke was back in prison having made no progress at all on proving his innocence but Tia and the Pirates weren't giving up. Tia had also coped on in football and even with Rhianna on the field, her and the team had managed to win every match so far with me looking on. It was hard, it was very hard watching them all play knowing that I wouldn't be able to. But I was coping and with Tia and Aarch's help, I was still involved in football but working off the field so it kept 'me at ease at least.

Right now, I was patiently waiting on my wife to come back to the room in her dress after she had helped me get ready. It was a small party with everyone to celebrate and we were getting ready for it. Just as I finished thinking, the door opened and in came Tia in a stunning silver dress.

'You look amazing Tia,' I commented as she planted herself on my lap and kissed 'me passionately while I snaked my right arm around her waist.

'As do you,' Tia replied before giving me one more kiss. As she pulled back, I noticed a cheeky and gleeful look on her face but she got off 'me and spoke before I could question her. 'Come on, we have a party to attend!' Tia encouraged as she went behind the wheelchair and helped me out whilst I placed my right hand on hers...

'Rocket, can we talk?' Tia asked me from behind the first time we were alone all evening.

'Of course,' I replied and I suddenly felt the wheelchair move from under me into a spot in the room in private. When it stopped, Tia suddenly stepped in front of me and placed herself on my lap. 'Is everything ok?'

'Trust me Rocket, everything's fine! I just need to tell you something. You know the way a while back, you told me to leave you if ever I was unhappy. Well...I'm never going to leave you,' she told me firmly but I was quick to jump in.

'Tia, maybe you won't but you might…' I began but Tia said something that made me stop in an instant.

'I'm pregnant,' she informed me sending my body into shock.

'What?' I stuttered out as I tried to comprehend what she was telling me. Tia's smile was enough to confirm it for me as well as her nodding when she flung her arms around my shoulders and hugged me close.

She was pregnant! We were going to have a family and live the life together we had always dreamed of! Nothing could make me happier. Nothing. Suddenly, Tia pulled back to explain.

'I took the test this morning and Simbai took another test just to be certain and...I'm pregnant!' she laughed before continuing. 'That's not all...because of this; I made a decision on something. You need me now more than ever Rocket and you know it. You need me there and so will our baby. With that in mind...I've decided to quit football.' My eyes widened in shock when she said this as I couldn't fully comprehend everything she was telling me.

'Tia...' I began to argue but she cut me off.

'You need me Rocket and you know you do. I want to be there to protect you and help you and also our kid. It's what I want Rocket and you can't change my mind,' she told me firmly and despite being against the idea, I smiled genuinely and she smiled back. 'We're going to have a family Rocket!' Tia smiled and gave 'me a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around my neck, neither of us being able to stop smiling.

We had been trying so long and hard to get Tia pregnant and when we were unsure if she ever would, she did get pregnant and the feeling was immeasurable. I was going to be a Dad and nothing could make me happier. Breaking away, we smiled happily at each other as she pressed her forehead to mine, smiling at me gleefully which I was happily returning. How much I loved her...

'I love you Tia,' I whispered to my wife, the woman carrying my child and the one person I loved more than my own life.

'I love you to Rocket...so much.' She gave me another passionate kiss as we melted into each other's arms, confident that despite everything that had happened, the things we wanted most would turn out in our favour...

**Tia's finally pregnant but will everything go right for the couple this time? And how will becoming a father effect Rocket's paralysis? We'll find out soon…**

Bad news people but I start back school tomorrow! *sad face* But I will update when I can, that's a promise!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	20. The Kidnapping

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

A few days later and things were going well. Well...at least they were until one evening when I was watching Rocket sleep after he had finally shut up about me expecting and gotten some well earned rest since the sessions of how to handle the paralysis were starting to take its toll.

Ever since I had told Rocket about me expecting, that was all the two of us could really talk about but especially Rocket. Every chance he got a chance to he would talk about the baby. He was so happy and I was ecstatic to see the happiness fill his face. I was also excited, words couldn't describe how happy I was but for now, I was focusing on Rocket whom I was happy about with his progress. I had my priorities in perspective and the baby was right up there of course but Rocket was my main focus until he seemed more himself. The baby wasn't going to be here for another 9 months, Rocket was here now. But still, I was having a baby!

As Rocket lay there sleeping peacefully, a nasty thought crossed my mind as I replayed some unwanted memories. One in particular silently refused to leave my mind. I began to think back when I suddenly remembered my 30 second sex game with that stranger in the toilets and tried to reconcile it with the length of time of my pregnancy. Sadly, the results were not what I was hoping for. I got pregnant around that time but had slept with Rocket multiple times since then including that night just a few hours later. More than likely, it was Rocket's baby but I still couldn't rule out the possibility of it also being that stranger's. I had to know for sure. With that in mind, I gently kissed my sleeping husband's cheek and went off to talk with Dame Simbai…

'Is there any way at all I can find out before it's too late? I'd rather know now than to have the baby and have to break the news to Rocket then. It'll be just as hard and I'll probably lose him. If I know now, then maybe I can stop him from leaving me. But I have to know. Is there any way I can find out?' I practically begged. It had to be Rocket's baby, at least that's what I was hoping for.

'Nothing that I can think of on the spot Tia but I will look into it and find out when I can. I'll let you know when I figure something out, promise but just keep quiet from Rocket for now,' Simbai asked of me and I nodded hoping that the problem could be resolved soon before it got too late.

'Thanks Simbai,' I said and she smiled at me reassuringly as I left to collect my thoughts.

Walking down the hallway back to Rocket's room, my mind was elsewhere. It had to be Rocket's baby, we had tried so long and hard to have one, it couldn't be not his in the end, it just couldn't…

Forcing myself to calm down before I reached Rocket's room, I took deep breaths and focused on holding him in my arms. But as I passed the elevator just down the hall from his room, I suddenly something or someone grab my upper arm and pull me into the elevator. Before I could let out a scream, someone covered my mouth and closed the elevator door. Well, tried at least. He was put off when I lifted my feet and prevented the door from closing as I fought against the person's grip. I pressed my foot a against the elevator wall for whatever reason and did what I could to loosen the grip. I somehow set my elbow free and elbowed the person somewhere that made him let me go but I hadn't thought my plan through and fell in a crash to the floor having forgotten that my legs were in the air. As I hit the elevator floor, I whacked my head and let out a scream of pain. Before I could react anymore, whoever had hold of me grabbed my hair by the roots and held me up as I tried to grip the pain of that and the one at the back of my head. All of a sudden, I felt myself being shoved against the back elevator wall and heard the elevator doors closing. This was by no means good at all. I had to get out of her. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man ten times my size was holding me. It's no wonder I was having difficulties escaping!

'Let me go!' I yelled and tried to kick. Oh boy did I try. But not only was he ten times my size but also ten times my strength. So kind of difficult to move let alone fight him off! But I tried and failed miserably. He suddenly reached into his pocket and took out some kind of spray and without giving me time to panic or register the item. He sprayed it in my face when next thing I knew, all I could see was total darkness...

**Rocket POV**

I silently awoke and immediately turned to the direction of where my wife was to be seated before I opened my eyes. But when I did, I found the chair empty and Tia nowhere to be seen. I was a bit confused as she barely left my side but thought she went the bathroom or something so I patiently waited and kept my mind occupied with my baby. I was so excited. We had tried so long and hard to get her pregnant and I was just so happy we finally succeeded. I was a little concerned about my paralysis though. I was going to be the best father possible, I knew that for certain but I also knew I wasn't capable of everything either. I couldn't change the baby or feed it without Tia or any of the basic stuff like that including actually being able to hold my own child. I would either need Tia to help me or I wouldn't be able to do it all but I was going to figure out a way that I could hold my own child no matter what. Even if I could manage that, I would be the happiest father alive.

A good half an hour past and still no Tia. I had done all I could to keep occupied and had a good luck through a book of baby names for both genders which I wouldn't have done without her there but I was getting low on distractions. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed my phone at the edge of my right bedside locker and sent Tia a text.

_Hey angel, where are you? xxx_

I pressed send and just a few seconds later, I heard a vibration and ironically enough...Tia's message tone. I followed the noise with my eyes to find Tia's jacket hanging at the bottom of my bed which I found rather odd. She always had her phone with her and had her jacket with her also 90% of the time. I was getting concerned, no doubt but I decided to wait until someone came to check up on me and see if they knew where she was.

Thankfully, a few short minutes later, Simbai came into the room and it didn't take a genius to notice her grim expression.

'Is everything ok Dame Simbai?' I asked worriedly, praying it had nothing to with Tia. I had lost so much, I couldn't lose her especially plus our baby. They meant everything to me, even more than my ability to move. I couldn't lose them.

'Of course Rocket!' she said but her fake smile gave her away. I could feel something was wrong and Simbai's expression didn't help.

'Where's Tia?' I asked worriedly whilst she checked the monitors. For a few moments, there was silence when I finally received an answer.

'Rocket... Let me get Sonny,' she said firmly and left the room before I had a chance to say anything. Panic and fear spread through my body at lightning speed since in an instant I could tell that I was not going to like what I was about to hear. If something had happened to Tia, that not only put her in danger but also our baby. I couldn't lose another baby, I had already lost one but even so, I couldn't lose Tia. I loved her more than anything. She had to be safe. Please God let her be safe.

Within a few impatient minutes, Sonny came into the room followed closely behind by Simbai and I wasted no time in questioning him.

'Sonny, where's Tia? Please tell me she's ok!' I begged as I began to get frantic. I knew something was wrong since Tia always had her jacket with her and especially her phone. And with everything going on, my Tia would've taken her phone with her. She always had her phone close at hand now in case I needed her. Plus, I could see in Sonny and Simbai's expressions that something serious was wrong.

'Rocket, I can't give you a straight answer to the second question because I honestly don't know. Look...I really don't know how to tell you this but...Tia's been kidnapped.' I watched as the small continent of my world fall apart in front of my eyes. Those words couldn't be true, they had to be a dream. 'The reason I know is because there's footage of her putting up a fight against a man in the elevator down the hall. She was knocked unconscious when the camera was intentionally broken and as well as that, earlier Luke called us and...' He drifted off as he struggled to find the words to tell me what had happened.

'And what? Sonny, what happened?' I pushed and finally, he found the words and told me.

'Shortly before the kidnapping, Luke got a letter containing a threat directed to Tia. But he called us about it when it was too late. Luke has his suspicions though I'm not obliged to share. When the time is right, yes but not now. I'm sorry Rocket but we will bring her back to you, safe. You have my word,' Sonny informed me but my focus was on saving my wife and future child. I had fought so hard to get them both, losing them would kill me.

'No, I'm coming with. I have to save them,' I stammered out as I (somehow) sat myself up in the bed but with a struggle. Before he could argue, what I had just said hit Sonny.

'Them?' he questioned, realising that I knew something he didn't so I told them.

'She's pregnant with our baby. We've only known for a few days, I can't lose this baby either as well as Tia. I have to do something,' I said firmly despite feeling extremely weak from using all my energy to sit up. Even though I knew I wasn't physically capable of saving them, I wasn't giving up and Simbai knew it but fought against me anyways.

'Rocket, I understand how you feel but you're not only physically incapable of saving them but also mentally. You can't save them so you have to leave it to Sonny whether you like it or not. Think what's best for you all Rocket, not just them,' she said firmly and I sadly knew I was beaten. For the sake of us all, I was better off staying.

'Ok, I'll stay but bring Tia back safe. Please,' I begged and Sonny nodded before they both left me in peace and I was left alone, now left fearing for lives of my wife and our child she was carrying…

**What has happened to Tia? Is she ok? And is the baby ok? We'll find out soon…**

Finally! An update! Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, do review!

**Lauren xxx**


	21. The Heroes

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV **

I woke up to find myself in a small black room filled with nothing at all as I was lying on a cold tile floor. I very slowly and carefully sat up and looked around me though there was nothing to see. I slowly stood up when all of a sudden, the doors opened and all I could see was a bright light coming through, blinding me so I lifted my arms and covered my eyes when I caught a glimpse of shadows in the doorway. Very slowly, I put down my arms to come face-to-face with two people I wasn't particularly happy to see but one of them especially had my heart beating at ninety miles per hour.

'You,' I said firmly and ended up taking a few steps back. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'What am _I_ doing here? Come on now Tia, surely if you were anything to Luke you know that the question you really should be asking is why are _you_ here? Then maybe you'll figure out the answer to your first question!' the young woman said smartly sending shivers down my spine as I had ideas of what was going on but didn't want any of them to be true so I put on a brave face.

'Who are you really? I know you of many names. Which name was it you were using when you put my brother behind bars?' I asked nervously and she smiled slyly. Ok, so here I was; a paralysed husband in bed, a twin brother in jail and now face-to-face with the dead girl/girl who jailed my brother/girl who got me kidnapped etc. Alongside her was, not surprisingly, Rhianna. But in seeing this, I also knew of a third person involved which made me fear for my life more so than before in case all he said was true and on top of it, I had to fear for the life of my unborn child as well as the fact that Rocket would be heartbroken should anything happen to me or especially our unborn child. It could kill him also. And this did not go down well with me at all.

'I guess I can tell you since you won't be around long enough to tell anyone else...' I shivered as my fears were confirmed by her dark brown eyes. 'My birth name is Sarah. I grew up with no brothers or sisters and my parents died when I was eight in a car crash which brought me to many adoption centres and foster homes. No one could cope with me that is until I met...Luke. We were both at the same fostering centre place for older kids. We were fourteen at the time and immediately hit it off. We stayed together for a year and a half when he suddenly called it off. Therefore, he had to be punished,' she said calmly and I gazed at her in shock. I shivered as I realised that this girl wasn't just crazy but completely off the deep end.

'So you fell in love with Luke,' I stated and before a reply could be heard, I spoke again when a question regarding what she just said occurred to me. 'Why was Luke at a fostering centre? He never mentioned being put up for fostering! We were together when we were eight! Why...?' I drifted off as I realised that Luke never actually told me what happened after that photo had been taken. I couldn't remember him so he couldn't have been around for much longer after that photo. So what the hell happened?

'First; yes, I did fall in love with Luke and second; I don't know how he ended up in a fostering centre, that's something you should question your posh, know-it-all parents because Luke doesn't even why he was put up for fostering!' Sarah replied and I bowed my head. Ok...so my parents put Luke up for fostering at an early age. Why not me also? Or why not me instead? Why do it in the first place? I didn't know the answers to any of these but I could only hope I lived long enough to find out.

'Why did you get him jailed? I can get you being mad but you were supposed to be in love with him. I know I wouldn't do that to Rocket so why would you do that to Luke if you 'truly loved him'?' I asked wonderingly as nothing made sense. I truly loved Rocket and I would never do anything like that to hurt him. This confirmed to me that indeed, this girl was crazy.

'He had to be punished. He didn't want a life with me so he deserved a life without me and everyone else,' was her reply and I got mad.

'His own parents clearly kicked him out and he was trying to find me, the twin sister he knew was out there but never knew and was also trying to find the reason his parents kicked him out and also didn't tell me about, but you put him away for a crime he didn't commit before he could. He had already lost everything else! Maybe he didn't want to hurt you when he was looking for answers and for me! I know myself that it's awfully hard on your partner, trust me on that. You didn't love him because if you did, you wouldn't have broken his heart and lock him away,' I told her firmly and could see the rage boil through her eyes. I was going to regret saying that.

'What the hell would you know?' she screamed and approached me when all of a sudden, I felt something hard knock against my mouth making it bleed and me bite my tongue to prevent the scream of pain from being heard as I plunged to the floor.

'Sarah!' Rhianna yelled making Sarah spin round. 'Calm the fuck down!' Sarah gave me one death glare before going back to where she was standing previously as I felt the blood from my mouth slowly trickle down my chin as I stood again.

'What the hell do you want with me?' I dared to ask and was relieved when Sarah answered that it was calm(er).

'You know the truth and I'm afraid Luke hasn't quite fulfilled his sentence yet so I can't let you find evidence to prove I'm alive. Therefore I have to do something about it. Luke's never coming out and I'm never going in or even going back to being alive. In order to make sure that happens; I have to deal with you.' I felt my body tense up at those words. No, I couldn't die. Rocket needed me. Luke needed me. My unborn baby needed me. And in thinking that; if I died, so would my unborn baby. I couldn't let that happen. However, a voice from behind me began to speak before anything further could happen.

'You are going to regret that Sarah.' I turned around to see two figures coming out from the shadows and was shocked to see who they were. The person who had spoken was Luke. But standing next to him was none other than...Franklin...

**Rocket POV**

I lay there, impatiently waiting for news on Tia and to finally come face-to-face with her twin. Luke had told the Pirates everything (the Pirates were going to forward the messages to me but I wanted to speak with Luke himself) and they were all aware that if what Luke said was true then the only way of saving Tia was by Luke saving her. I guess I had to make that judgement for myself. In thinking this, the door suddenly opened revealing a young man slightly younger than me but in an instant I knew exactly who he was. He was so alike Tia. In a way this kind of broke my heart but it also helped since I would finally be getting some answers but I was confused then when Franklin followed behind him.

'You must be Luke,' I welcomed and outstretched my good hand in kind gesture for him to shake. He took it with a smile on his face.

'And you're Rocket of course! I've heard many great things,' he smiled as we released our hands and I fully realised that this was in fact the first time I had met my wife's twin. So many things had happened when he was temporarily out of prison that I never got the chance to meet him so despite being unhappy about the circumstances, I was glad to have finally met him.

'Likewise,' I replied simply before cutting to it. 'Ok, the Pirates broke you out of jail so we have to move fast. First, what is Franklin doing here and also why exactly has Tia been kidnapped?'

'Ok, I'll start with the second so you'll understand the answer to the first better...' he said before giving the explanation I was looking for though wasn't happy to hear. He explained to me about his previous relationship with Sarah (the dead girl) so in an instant I knew she was a nut. I was a little confused about the part about him being in the foster centre place as Tia never mentioned it before but I let him continue and found out that the note sent to Luke was a death threat towards Tia and we all knew it was because she was so close to the truth. I also found out some more horrific news that had to do with my shooting and that the two incidents were actually linked. As it turned out, the shooting was meant for me all along and Luke guessed it was to push Tia back away from Sarah's trail and Franklin threatening her was also a part of that. So yes, Franklin was involved but was here because he was sick of taking Sarah's bullshit. Apparently Rhianna (who I found out was the person who did indeed shoot me) and Sarah had been best friends for years and joined forces with Franklin to fake Sarah's death but Franklin wanted nothing to do with it after and had nothing to do with it until Tia became involved and was then forced to get involved or else they would frame him for a playing a part in Sarah's 'death' and needless to say, he didn't want that. So I understood why Franklin was here and I knew about everything that had happened and why Tia was kidnapped. There was one thing I still didn't quite get though.

'What are you going to do to Sarah when you find her? She's supposed to be dead so unless you find proof about it you can't get out of prison. What are you going to do?' I asked wonderingly. This could be the only chance we would have to prove his innocence; we had to take it for his sake, Tia's sake, for the sake of everyone really. And I wanted to help in any way I could.

'We're hoping to get a recorded confession! I found Tia's camera in her room and Franklin has a mini tape recorder. Hopefully we won't get caught and we'll finally be able to put her where she belongs...before it's too late.' Of course I knew what he meant by the last part; he was of course talking about getting Sarah to confess before anything happened to Tia and by this statement, I had to rush in.

'If there's anything I can do, please tell me. I know I'm physically incapable of doing anything but she's my wife, pregnant with my unborn child and I love them both. Losing them would be too hard. But for now I have to do something!' I instantly realised that Luke had no idea Tia was expecting as I saw shock switch to determination within moments of discovering this information and it reminded me so much of, well...Tia and he nodded.

'Before we go Rocket...' a voice said but it wasn't Luke. This time it was Franklin that had spoken. '...I just wanted to say I am truly sorry for all the pain I've cost both of you but Sarah had me at gunpoint. I could've done more but I couldn't and I only threatened her and whatever to keep her safe but I just didn't realise how stubborn she was and with Rhianna around, I couldn't tell her the truth. I know I'm going to have to do a lot more than apologise and I will; I promise and I'm genuinely sorry.' I watched Franklin carefully as he spoke, watching his eyes, the tone of voice and his body language and I actually believed him. But he did almost kill Tia, I would never forgive him fully but maybe I could a little.

'Save Tia and I'll start to forgive you. Just keep in mind that you almost killed her so don't think for a second you'll ever be fully forgiven,' I said firmly and he nodded in agreement.

'I don't blame you Rocket,' he replied and then all was silent until Luke spoke as they were about to leave.

'Keep yourself safe. Eat, drink, sleep, and go round as normal as possible. Keep yourself healthy and safe, Tia will need you to be strong when I bring her back. I've lost her once already, I won't lose her again. You have my word that I'll bring her back.' I studied Tia's twin's expression carefully and noticed it full of Tia's determination and confidence. I knew I could count on him to bring her back to me and he was right that I had to keep myself healthy and that's what I would do. He would bring Tia back to me; I could see it in his eyes.

'Thank you.' Was all I could reply before he left to save my wife a few moments later along with Franklin. All I could do for now was lie there and wait...

**Will Luke and Franklin save Tia? And will Rocket and Tia's unborn child survive also? We'll have to wait to find out…**

Edited so many times but came out ok in the end. Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Lauren xxx**


	22. The Renewal

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Tia POV**

'LUKE!' I yelled as he came into sight. Of course I had noticed Franklin there also but I was so happy to see Luke that Franklin didn't really matter to me. My twin brother Luke, who had lost me once, was here to save me and we were twins. I knew he would do what he can to help me like I would for him. Luke and Franklin remained where they were so not to make Sarah jump and hurt me so I tried to stay calm and also hold my ground.

'Well well! If it isn't the long lost twin and his trusted sidekick here to save the girl?' Sarah exclaimed sarcastically. Luke and I exchanged looks but held our ground before Luke spoke.

'Leave Tia out of this Sarah, she has nothing to do with this!' Luke ordered and my gaze quickly flickered to Sarah to see her reaction.

'She's your twin Luke! She has everything to do with this so don't give me that crap just to save her!' Sarah ordered and I could see Luke grinding his teeth together in frustration. He wanted to protect me but Sarah wasn't going to let him.

'Sarah…don't do this…' Luke hissed in frustration when all of a sudden, I felt something grasp around my neck sending me into shock as I struggled for air and watched my life flash before my eyes. It wasn't until I heard Sarah hiss at Luke that I realised it was in fact Sarah holding my throat stopping air from getting to my lungs.

'What are you willing to do Luke to save your long lost twin?' Sarah threatened him as I felt darkness starting to overcome me which Luke noticed and also Franklin.

'Sarah, you promised you wouldn't hurt her now let her go!' he exclaimed and Luke continued on.

'Sarah stop! Do whatever you want to me so long as you don't do anything to Tia! You know me well enough to know I speak the truth!' Luke exclaimed when after a few moments of silence and for me total darkness, I suddenly myself being shoved forward towards Luke. He caught me and kept me balanced as I inhaled the every gasp of air around me and coughed into his chest for just a few moments before the silence was back. I took a glance up to see both Luke and Franklin having a stare off with my kidnappers making me shiver and Luke tighten his protective grip on me when he spoke. 'It ends here Sarah.'

'For you maybe!' Sarah yelled and then everything after happened so fast. In a tenth of a second of her saying that, I suddenly found a gun pointing directly at me and Luke. But also, just a split second after, Franklin also pointed a gun directly at Sarah sending my body into both fear and shock. Luke realised this and pulled me even tighter than thought humanly possible. 'Franklin…' Luke began to warn but stubborn Franklin wouldn't listen.

'No Luke,' he said firmly before exchanging daggers with Sarah as Luke, Rhianna and I looked on.

'You wouldn't dare,' Sarah teased but Franklin begged to differ.

'We'll see,' Franklin dared her when I suddenly felt Luke grabbed the back of my head and pushed me close to his chest and I automatically closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt two huge bangs but my scream was muffled against Luke's chest.

'What happened?' I muttered, sobbing hard against Luke's chest in fear. He immediately hushed me and rubbed my back to assure me everything was fine.

'She's gone Tia, everything's ok,' he promised me and I sighed with relief but continued to sob hard against his chest. Although having no idea what the hell we were all going to do next as Rhianna was still alive (must have been in shock since the room was silent) and Sarah was now officially dead and Franklin had killed her…

'Tia!' Simbai exclaimed as I entered Rocket's hospital room and clearly no one was aware that we had escaped unscathed. Rhianna was taken away by the police once she had overcome her shock and Franklin was taken off by the Pirates until something was figured out so he wouldn't have to go to jail thanks to my requests and Luke was also with the Pirates awaiting the judgement of whether or not Luke can get out of prison since they had the video proof (Luke hid a camera before he appeared but edited out the shooting part when he handed it in) but the Pirates broke him out of jail which risked him not being able to get out. All I could do was hope for the best. I was with him but I wanted to get back to Rocket to make sure he was ok and let him know I was fine so that's why I was here so unexpectedly.

'Hey! I'm fine. Is Rocket ok?' I asked as I approached her and saw Rocket fast asleep in his bed looking healthy enough but with a saddened expression in comparison to the one he had before I was kidnapped.

'Rocket's fine thankfully, he promised to stay healthy for your return. Somehow he knew you would be back,' she informed and I smiled at my sleeping husband, glad he could think like that rather than worry I would never return which had happened to me before when he was kidnapped. 'Do you want me to give you a once over just to make sure everything's ok?' she asked me but I refused her for the time being.

'Later. I just want to be with him right now if that's ok,' I said and she nodded before wishing me well and then leaving me alone with my husband. The second she was gone, I immediately hopped myself on the bed beside him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling my one true love close and silently swearing to never let him go…

**Rocket POV**

When I woke up, I felt…peaceful. I didn't know why until I felt something warm wrapped around me so I opened my eyes and was both shocked and relieved to find my darling Tia, looking perfectly fine, lying next to me with her arms wrapped tightly around me. I smiled with relief and pulled her even closer with all the energy I had in my right arm and gently kissed her forehead. Despite being asleep, she realised I wanted her close so she embraced me closer and snuggled her head into my chest when I suddenly noticed her eyes flutter open. An immediate smile spread across my face as she took in her surroundings before she turned up towards me. She smiled before brushing some hair out of my face and gently kissing the corner of my mouth.

'Tia…' I sighed with relief. 'Are you ok?' I asked worriedly. Yes she was here and she looked fine but I had to be sure.

'I'm fine sweetie, I promise,' she promised me and gently stroked my cheek so now that that part was out of the way, I moved on.

'What happened?' I asked and she explained everything to me. I got a little frightful for her at parts but the confidence and bravery in her eyes helped me relax and she just let me hold her. Whenever she finished, we remained silent for a few minutes when I vented my feelings to her. 'I'm just so glad you're ok.'

'I know,' she whispered as she placed a soft pale hand against my cheek and kissed the corner of my mouth when something hit me.

'Is the baby ok?' I asked worriedly and her face turned into shock and realisation.

'I haven't felt anything so I know the baby's still alive but…if it's ok or not, I don't know…' she admitted sadly. The baby had to be ok; please God let it be ok.

'We have to find out,' I persisted and she nodded before getting off me to go and find Dame Simbai…

I was sitting in my wheelchair next to Tia and clutching her hand whilst she was getting a scan done by Simbai to make sure the baby was ok. I couldn't bear to look so I kept my eyes closed and Tia's hand close to my face. I didn't care how un-manly people may think I was acting; I wanted this baby so much that I couldn't bear for something to be wrong. I had lost enough already. Tia was also nervous as I could feel the tension in her body but she was braver than me so she could ask Simbai.

'Is everything ok?' she asked and after a few moments of silence, Simbai delivered her verdict.

'You can relax, the baby is fine. In perfect health! The stress of the kidnapping and all didn't affect the baby,' she confirmed and both our bodies slumped in relief. I immediately looked up at Tia who was smiling widely at me and leaned down and pressed her lips on mine so I wouldn't have to strain. I gently placed my good hand on her soft cheek and caressed it gently as we pulled away and turned round to gaze at our little joy on the screen…

'Is everything alright Tia?' I asked my wife when we were in my hospital room later that night. I was sitting up and she was on my lap curled up in a ball and my hand was on her leg, gently stroking it. Everything was fine but Tia was rather quiet and seemed to be in a world of her own making me worry so as I asked her this, I stroked her hair for comfort making her look at me.

'Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried for Luke. I've lost him once Rocket, I can't lose him again,' Tia explained and I was quick to hush her.

'Relax Tia, you won't lose him again. Just wait and see what happens, you may be worrying over nothing. Try not to think about it,' I begged and she nodded before burying her head in my chest and I kept a firm grip around her waist and kissed her hair. We still weren't fully over the kidnapping incident, it had taken quite an effect on is both, so we weren't talking much but after about ten minutes of silence, Tia suddenly spoke.

'We will also have to talk to our parent's now. They probably already know he's innocent and I know everything and Luke wants to meet them. I also just found out he was fostered which I don't even know the story behind and the only way I can find out is talking to them which I don't want to do,' Tia confessed, still hiding in my chest and I just rubbed her hair and kissed it.

'The only way you're going to find out is talking to them which you already know. And maybe you guys can all start over and be a proper family with Luke. It may not be all bad Tia,' I told her firmly and she looked up at me and smiled before speaking again.

'Rocket…I want to ask you something. It's kind of huge and means a lot to me so it's important. Ok?' Tia asked and I looked at her curiously before nodding, interested in what she wanted to ask me. 'A lot has changed between us Rocket since we got married and I think all of it has been for the best as it has made us stronger as a couple and also as our own person. As well as that, we're going to have a baby together Rocket and be parents and I want to commit to that. So with that in mind…I want to renew our wedding vows.'

'What?' I asked mouth agape. I didn't mind renewing our vows, she had a point in saying that a lot had changed between us and it obviously meant a lot to her to renew our vows. I had no problem doing so, I was more than willing to and knowing she would always be there for me despite my disability would somehow make me love her more so it was also important to me also, I was mainly shocked that she had come out with that so suddenly.

'It's up to you also obviously but it would mean a lot to me. I want to prove it to you also that I'll always be there for you even if you're not able to do half of what you used to be able to do. It is true and I want to show that to you. It just feels right. Please?' Tia asked and was met with my lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed back and returned the passion I was giving her which made us both breathless when we broke away. She left her forehead on mine and a white hand against my tanned skin.

'I love you Tia…so much and I am probably the luckiest man in the world to have you. I'm not worthy of someone like you and I don't care what you say because it is true Tia. I can't do everything you want me to do but you want to renew our vows so for you we will do it. It may also help me realise that you will always be there for me despite everything so let's renew our vows…for us both,' I informed her and she gave me a sweet but sexy smile before planting a big kiss on my mouth. I smirked as I moulded my lips with hers and her arms snaked around my neck. We continued to kiss passionately when she broke away; breathing breathlessly as well as me. 'I love you,' I whispered to her lovingly and she smiled.

'I love you to,' she replied before giving me another passionate kiss and slid her hands in under my shirt…

**Will Luke finally be free from jail? And will Franklin have to face consequences for his murder or can he figure out a way out of it with everyone's help? We'll have to wait to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	23. The Parent's

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

The feeling of immense happiness filling my body at this current moment was immeasurable as I cuddled my wife close with my right hand. I had awoken this morning before Tia and Simbai sneakily told me some news Tia will be glad to hear. I wasn't supposed to tell her and I wasn't going to but the person who was supposed to tell her would be arriving soon so I wouldn't have to keep the secret too long. She woke up soon after so from there until now we lay in bed snuggled together and talked. It reminded me so much of what we used to do in my old room or my cave before we moved in together and got married soon after. We forgot about the kidnapping to the extent we could so we could just move on and forget about it which we were both glad to do. Suddenly, I checked my watch to see that it was almost time for the good news to be brought to Tia so I voiced it.

'I hope you're not going anywhere too soon,' I whispered teasingly into her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe making her giggle before she replied.

'I didn't plan to,' she teased also and I stopped before kissing her hair. Before I could say anything further, Simbai popped her was through the door.

'Tia? Someone is here to see you!' she announced before disappearing again as Tia sat up in wonder and looked at me curiously before fixing her gaze on the door only to go into shock when the figure appeared.

'Luke...' Tia stammered out in utter shock and I smiled.

'Guess who is now a free man!' Luke smiled happily and Tia smiled widely as she jumped off the bed and ran to her brother; jumping into his arms making me smile as I saw how happy she was. I continued to smile and they stayed embraced when Luke gave me a sneaky wink and I simply smiled back as I flat on the bed; starting to feel a little tired as the therapy was taking a lot out of me so even when I just sat up for a long period of time I was exhausted. Couldn't been worse I suppose!

After a few minutes, Tia backed away and exchanged smiles with Luke before turning towards me.

'Rocket, this is...'

'Luke,' I stated and she gave me a confused look.

'And you are Rocket,' Luke replied as Tia exchanged looks of confusion with us as she realised we had already met each other. Before I could tell her, Luke spoke.

'Don't ask Tia, but we've already met face-to-face,' he informed her and she nodded in realisation. 'But you know...the circumstances were different so...' Luke said as he held out a hand towards me. 'I'm Luke.' I smiled as I reached out and shook his hand.

'Rocket,' I replied and after a few moments, we let go of each other's hands. Luke then went to the opposite side of the room to grab the chair to bring it over next to Tia's when she turned herself round to me.

'Are you ok?' she asked softly and I guessed that I probably looked weak from exhaustion which was really starting to hit me now.

'I'm fine Tia, just tired,' I assured her and she smiled before kissing my forehead and stroking my cheek.

'Ok,' she whispered before allowing Luke back into the conversation and sat herself in a chair which she had put close to both me and Luke. I smiled as they started to chat when my eyelids finally gave in...

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was voices whispering and when I opened my eyes, I turned to find Tia and Luke chatting in the chairs beside my bed but stopped when they noticed I was awake.

'Well well well, look who arises!' Luke joked and both Tia and I rolled our eyes.

'Whatever Luke!' Tia joked and gave her brother a slight push as if Luke's imprisonment never happened and they had always been together. 'Are you ok?' she asked then, turning to me and I nodded as I tried to sit up and Tia helped me out of instinct and randomly sat herself next to me. Surprising me, she hopped on the bed with and lay on my shoulder whilst moving my arm around her. I simply smiled and pulled her to me whilst the three of us started to talk about stuff.

Despite this really being the first time I had met Luke, I really genuinely liked the guy. What I couldn't get over though was how the three of us were talking like we had known each other forever; particularly Tia and Luke. It must've been some twin telepathy thing or something because it was weird how well they got along. Well, Tia and Luke had that reason for getting along as if they had known each other forever but I couldn't uncover a reason for me and Luke getting like that. The only thing I had was that we both loved Tia more than anything and wanted what was best for her. So really Tia was the reason for us connecting like we had. Oh well, I had no complaints. Cuddling my wife and joking with her and her twin made me happy so I had no complaints. As Luke made a smart remark to Tia, she was about to give a sarcastic reply back when the door opened interrupting her. Who we saw shocked me but Tia seemed to be aware where as Luke had no clue who these people were.

'Mum! Dad!' I exclaimed as my parents entered the room. I had seen them since my paralysis a few times but I had insisted they return to Akillian as I was fine and I thought they would've gone back by now but clearly not. They smiled as they entered the room and placed themselves in the chairs to my left. I stayed silent whilst Tia introduced Luke but after, I spoke. 'What are you doing here?' I asked. I hadn't meant for it to come out as impolite, I was just shocked which they understood.

'We want to talk to you about something Rocket but first...' my Mum said before turning to Tia. '...Tia, Luke; you're parents want to see you both at their hotel. They knew we were coming and asked us to pass on the message.' I felt Tia's body immediately go tense when Luke gave his verdict.

'Let's go Tia!' he pleaded, wanting to meet his real parents despite the circumstances. Tia however, was reluctant and showed that in her expression.

'Go Tia,' I said firmly before her verdict was given and she immediately looked at me.

'Can you guys leave us alone for two minutes please?' Tia asked and the three nodded before leaving me and my wife alone. 'What?' Was the first thing spoken by Tia.

'Go. Nothing will be solved if you don't,' I encouraged with an encouraging look. She looked at me, dumbfounded before speaking.

'I can't do it without you,' she confessed, hinting to the fact I made her a stronger person, so she claimed.

'You can. Just think of me and I'll be there. Not physically but you'll feel me there. Now go,' I told her and after gazing at me for a further few minutes, she sighed.

'Will you be ok?' she asked and I gave a small smile.

'Of course. I'll see you later,' I promised her before gently kissing her soft cheek. She smiled before we said goodbye and she reluctantly left letting me not only wonder about what would happen with her, but what it was my parents wanted to talk to mr about...

**Tia POV **

'Are you ready?' Luke asked and I nodded as I couldn't speak. Knowing if we left it any longer I would do a runner, he opened the door to find our parents' sitting (now standing) whilst waiting on us. I stayed a good distance back whilst Luke lead himself forward and reconciled with his long-lost parents the same way the two of us had. After that, Dad turned to me and spoke.

'Tia...'

'I'm not here for any forgiveness or reconciliation Dad. I'm here for answers,' I said firmly and had to admit I felt a twinge of guilt for ruining Luke's reuniting with our parents. It was important to him, I knew, but I couldn't forgive them just like that for what they had done unless I knew why. That's why I was here.

'Ok then...' my Dad said before we all sat down on the two couches opposite each other; Luke and I on one side and Mum and Dad on the other.

'What happened?' I asked straight away, looking for the jist of it before I jumped to any questions or further conclusions. Dad sighed before telling us all.

'We hadn't planned for one of you to say the truth, it just happened. So when we found out we were having twins, we were in shock but decided to give it a try anyways. We did try but...it was so, so hard. We could barely cope. Thankfully, a couple that lived across the road from us from where we were living at the time, were also close friends of your mother's from college so when they saw we were struggling, they offered to help. But they took quite a shine to you Luke. So after a couple of weeks, we all discussed it and... We decided to let the other couple take you as oppose to us keeping you-'

'So you just gave up? Just like that?' I exclaimed angrily. The main reason this affected me more so than it seemed to affect Luke who said nothing was because I knew how much Rocket and I wanted kids; just the thought of giving up one of my kids horrified me.

'Let me finish Tia, please,' he begged and I nodded. 'We decided to keep the two of you in contact together so you would be good friends growing up and when the time was right, tell you the truth. So we did so, up until you were eight years old. That's where that photo came out of, of you two at the sink. You guys did know each other. But soon after that...we woke up one morning and they were all...gone. We didn't find this out until we brought Tia over and we were so scared then. We couldn't go to the police as what we had done wasn't exactly...healthy. So we searched for ourselves but days passed, and still no sign. So we tried to move on and prayed you would come back in the future which our instincts told us you would. Finally, six years after that and after many people moving in and out of that one house, they returned but...they didn't have you Luke. Eventually they told us where you were which was at a fostering centre. By the time we got in touch, you had moved on and we tried everything but we couldn't find out where. We had to give up then but we still believed you would return. But after we read what had happened two years after...we gave up all together. That's why we didn't tell you Tia. Despite what you may think, we have nothing but regrets about what we had done which is why we didn't tell you. Not because of what we thought he did, but us. I hope one day you both find room in your hearts to forgive us.'

At that, Luke and I exchanged glances as we pondered what to do...

'Do you think you'll ever forgive them?' Luke asked after we had met our parents and were currently sitting in a small and quiet cafe nit far from our hotel. Luke was quick to forgive them but something in me stopped me from doing so also.

'I don't know Luke. The mothering instinct in me won't let me,' I joked and he laughed lightly with a hint of a smile.

'Not everyone is like you and Rocket sis. They hadn't planned to have kids, try and look at it from their point,' he tried to reason but I just nodded.

'Yeah, I guess... So, what do you plan on doing in the future now that you're free?' I asked excitingly to change the subject.

'I don't really know to be honest Tia. But...I was thinking about something...' he began and I was eager to know what.

'What?'

'I missed out on your life! And Rocket is an awesome guy to! He also told me you were pregnant and I don't want to miss out on my niece or nephew's life on top of everything else. So...other than this, I have nothing. Basically what I'm saying is that, until I get my life sorted, I wanted to be you and Rocket's like...carer. He needs a lot of help and as you're pregnant, you eventually won't be able to do much. So maybe I could if you wouldn't mind. It's a lot to ask of you, I know but I'd like to get to know you both better and catch-up. Even for a while, so long as housing mind.' An immediate smile spread across my face which basically revealed my thoughts to this.

'I'd like that Luke, a lot. Obviously I'll have to talk to Rocket first and we also need to buy a new house and sell the apartment...' I drifted off when I realised how much Rocket and I had to change when we got back to Akillian but I had an idea in the meantime. 'Why don't you rent out our apartment? You can help us out whilst I'm pregnant and a few weeks after as rent and then after when you've got a proper job and you're life's back on track you can pay us and what not? You'll be guaranteed a place back on Akillian and when Rocket and I buy a house, you'll have it to yourself then. What do you think?' I suggested and he smiled widely at me.

'I think that's a great idea!' he exclaimed excitedly and I smiled. 'But of course we have to talk to Rocket first.'

'Of course!' I agreed before my smile faded and I started to bite on my bottom lip. Before he could ask, I spoke. 'What are we going to do Luke? Rocket and I. We need to buy a house and sort out so much to attend to his disability and also the baby and all. It just seems like so much to do.' Sympathising and understanding my fears, Luke looked at me in an encouraging way.

'You guys love each other and will be having the family you always dreamed of soon. The rest will come. Just have faith; it'll work itself out,' he said encouragingly before I nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, you're right. It will work out. Actually, speaking of Rocket, we had better get back!' I said and he laughed as we gathered our stuff and I paid the bill. And as we left for the hotel, I could almost feeling my life starting to fall into place as I messed with my twin brother making him wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me close in a brotherly hug before releasing me into the Genesis air...

**Will Luke be able to get his life back on track? And how about Rocket and Tia? Can they build their lives back up again? And will Tia be able to figure out why her parent's did all they had done? We'll have to wait and see…**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

**Lauren xxx**


	24. The Home

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Rocket POV**

'Hey babe!' Tia welcomed as she came back into the room after a few hours. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me but never said anything when I took in everything.

'Where's Luke?' I asked as she sat down in the seat next to my bed.

'He's meeting the rest of the team,' she explained and I nodded in realisation before fixing my gaze somewhere other than her. I had something I wanted to talk to her about only I didn't know how to bring up the subject. However, she noticed my expression and figured it out for herself. 'Your parents' talked to you?' she asked just to be sure and I nodded. What my parents talked to me about was nothing serious; just them offering to take me and Tia in as we both wanted to go back home as soon as we could but also knew I couldn't as we lived in the flat. So Tia had been talking to my parents once about my progress when she informed them of our concerns and then offered to sort something out so we could stay with them whilst we searched for a house. But the reason I was down was because I had no idea as to what the hell Tia and I were going to do. It wasn't until now I realised that things were so simple here.

'What are we going to do Tia?' I asked her worriedly as she gently stroked my cheek for reassurance. For a few minutes she had no answer but finally she gave it a shot.

'I know Rocket things will be hard but we'll get through it. Things here are simple because someone's here all the time, there are no stairs, the bathroom is just a few steps away from your bed... That all is going to change on Akillian and I know you've only just realised that. But your parents have made arrangements to suit you Rocket and we'll find a house to tend to your needs, I promise. It'll take time but I'm here for you, that's the important thing,' she assured me and I smiled at her. That's one of the reasons I loved her so much; she always knew the right thing to say.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Sometimes I just feel like a bother, you know?' I explained to her. Sometimes I just felt like everyone, especially Tia, had to drop everything to help me and I didn't like it one bit.

'Hey, don't ever think that way,' Tia hushed me as she sat up beside me. 'We're all doing this because we love you Rocket and it's our choice. No one, not even you told us we had to do this. It's our choice; you just have to appreciate it, alright? It's only a few minor adjustments, nothing major but it will just seem major to you because it will help you.' I smiled at her before resting my head in her neck as she stroked my paralysed arm. Usually I would insist she left that side alone as it usually brought my attention to the subject I wanted to avoid when alone with her but for once, I let it be.

'I'm kind of sorry though we won't get everything we ever dreamed of now. You know; a big house in the middle of nowhere for privacy and loads of kids and a big fancy staircase with a fancy living room... It's not that big a deal, I know but we had such high hopes. And now a lot of those won't come true,' I sighed disappointedly. After we got married, we had planned so many hopes and dreams for after the Cup. Have kids was one and even though we go her pregnant, it took a long time and I wasn't sure if I could get her pregnant again especially since the odds were against us. We wanted a big house with loads of bedrooms, a fancy living room, a fancy staircase, a play room for the kids, a huge bedroom...the dream home most couple's dreamt of. We just wanted to settle down and be a family; that's all we've ever wanted and now some of our dreams won't come true since more than likely they wouldn't be able to tend to my disability and that hurt me, especially since Tia was being affected. I wanted to give her all I could (the whole big house and fancy living room and stuff was all my idea) but now I actually couldn't. That also hurt me.

'I know our lives aren't going to be like we planned but there's still so much we can do. I know Rocket you want to make me happy but we don't need a big house and stuff for you to do that! We can have a small bungalow now or something, more secretive and small. Probably much more suited for us. It will tend to your needs and we'll be happy and as for the kids Rocket... I'm pregnant now which couldn't make me happier and I'm not going to lie to you and I don't want to sound like a greedy bitch but I would've liked to have two or three kids and have a big family. That may not happen, more than likely it won't, but...we didn't expect to get me pregnant this time. Anything could happen but right now, let's just focus on going back to Akillian and buying a house. To be honest, just having you here after everything we've been through is enough,' she said earnestly. Smiling, I placed to fingers under her chin and pulled her lips down on to mine. I had her; the rest didn't matter and I understood that now…

'You alright?' Tia asked me as she placed her hand on mine reassuringly. We were on our way back home to Akillian and surprisingly, I wasn't at all nervous as to what lay ahead for us so long as we were together.

'Actually, yes. Just kind of overwhelmed but…excited at the same time,' I smiled and she smiled back at me delightfully.

'I'm glad to hear,' she replied as she snaked her arms around one of mine and rested her head on my shoulder when we felt a sudden presence beside us…

'Well well lovers!' Luke welcomed as he sat in one of the chairs opposite ours after giving us five minutes peace. I noticed Tia sigh as she sat back up and I could tell she felt like beating her brother with a stick. They really were hitting it off like a typical brother and sister! I sniggered at Luke's comment before Tia spoke.

'I'll leave you two boys to get acquainted whilst I use the ladies room,' she said as she slid past me with a cheeky grin and went down the hall. Once she was out of sight, Luke replaced her in the seat next to me.

'Are you sure you're alright with me getting involved with you two? I don't want to be a third wheel,' Luke said earnestly. Tia had explained to me that Luke wanted to get involved in her life and watch his future niece or nephew grow up. She also mentioned he had wanted to be like our carer type person and help out with me and all which I was quite happy with. It would stop me from worrying about a pregnant Tia and the two of them could get to know each other better like I could get to know my own wife's twin so I was happy about it.

'Course I'm alright with it! You're her twin and it means a lot to you both to get to know each other and besides, it will put me at ease if someone helped out whilst Tia's pregnant. So I'm happy about it but I do owe you a thanks for even just offering. I can't thank you enough for actually helping us out, really,' I thanked Luke who shrugged it off just like Tia had whenever she did stuff for me that I greatly appreciated it.

'There's no need Rocket but…you can do something in return if you really want to,' Luke offered and I nodded for him to tell me. 'Embrace what has happened, Rocket. For Tia.' For a moment I was confused and when I raised an eyebrow at him, he explained. 'I know this is all really hard but from what Tia has told me about you in the past, you're not the kind to mope around and feel sorry for yourself which, being totally honest, you have kind of been doing. Maybe I'm being harsh and out of line but I'm just saying how I feel. Besides that, just…embrace what has happened. All things happen for a reason and trust me no one knows that better than I do.' Staying silent for a few moments, I thought carefully as I absorbed what Luke was saying to me and realised that he was half right at least. I wasn't totally moping around (though I had my moments) but I wasn't embracing what had happened and I wasn't looking on the bright side.

'You know what…you're actually right!' I told him and Luke smiled as we both came to a certain understanding…

**Tia POV**

'I'm afraid putting the couch out as a sofa bed is the bed we could do to make room for you both but there should be plenty of room and it's central so you should be able to around easily,' Keira explained as we entered the house. We had arrived not too long ago and were now at Rocket's parents' house to pretty much got to bed as we were all exhausted and Norata and Keira had told Luke he could spend the night and we could sort out the flat and look at houses then tomorrow which we were all fine with. I sat down on the sofa bed which was currently laid out like a bed and Rocket came over in front of me in the wheelchair whilst his parent's and Luke went into the kitchen to leave us alone for a few minutes.

'Why don't you and Luke go back and stay at the flat?' Rocket suggested and I gave him a confused look when he explained. 'You two have missed out on a lot; it'll be good for you both! I'll be fine, I'm with my parents. If anything's up, I'll call you, alright?' For a moment I was going to disagree when I thought about what was saying and smiled when I thought of something.

'I just want to be sure but...is everything alright? There's nothing bothering you?' I asked and he gave me a confused look to start with before smiling.

'Everything's fine Tia, I promise. What I'm saying is true and I also just want to think things through which I would do anyways but this is a good chance for you and Luke to hang out and get to know each other better. Trust me, I'm fine,' he assured me and I sighed before replying.

'Alright then but call me if anything's wrong, alright?' I demanded and he promised to do so before I went and got Luke...

Last night, I had to admit was pretty awesome. Luke and I spent most of the time talking even though we were both exhausted and wanted sleep. I rang Rocket as soon as we got in (and after we had picked up Hannah to who seemed to approve of Luke since he happily petted her for almost an hour straight) and told him we had got in and all and he said he too was fine I could gladly say. Then we said we loved each other and said goodnight when Luke and I got talking and had stayed for a few more hours with a glass of wine each. As I got up the following morning first thing and entered the kitchen, I found Luke having a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table and he greeted me with a huge smile in noticing my presence.

'Goooood morning sis! How are you beautiful Akillian morning?' he asked with such delight I smiled. I was glad to see him so happy; he was finally being given a chance to move on wit his life and he was away from where all the drama happened on a place I learned, and he would soon learn to call home.

'Totally regretting that single glass of wine from last night!' I joked with my hand at my head before sighing as I went and got myself a bowl of cereal and soon found Luke following me as he had finished.

'If it's anything to go by, I remember well you had a little more than one single glass!' Luke commented smartly and I rolled my eyes as I poured the cereal. I was usually able to drink heavily and be perfectly sober in no time at all after (it was rare anyone seen me drunk) but with everything going on lately, it didn't seem to mix well with the alcohol at all!

'Ok, so I had one glass and a bit! Sue me,' I laughed but of course my brother had a smart reply to that.

'I'm not going to but I think your head might! Besides, you shouldn't be drinking any alcohol in your condition,' he said firmly like he was my father (or even my husband!) or something. So as I leaned back against the counter and 'are my breakfast, I gave him the look as he washed up his breakfast utensils. When he saw me staring at him, he commented again. 'Seems like I'm going to have to keep my eye on you little sister!'

'How do you know you were born first?' I asked him. Our parents never actually told us who was first born so I wasn't going to let him pull the whole 'little sister' act until I knew for certain who the eldest was.

'Can I state that I'm not the one with the blazing headache and hangover!' he joked earning him a slap on the arm from me and he went to tickle me but I shoved him away whilst trying not to laugh or drop my cereal bowl.

'I am not hung-over and I do know how to drink sensibly, it was just a mistake choosing to have that one glass of wine and a sip last night with everything going on so enough with the jokes!' I ordered but laughed when I finished showing I was actually enjoying our sibling banter. He stayed quiet when, after taking another spoonful of cereal, I felt something splash my face to see Luke's hands covered in suds and when he shrugged his shoulders, he gave aqua the truth. Carefully, I put down my bowl before swiftly dipping my hands in the suds and splashing him back.

'No way twinie!' he joked as he got me back before running with me close behind...

'Hey! Wasn't expecting you guys here so early!' Rocket exclaimed as Luke and I entered the living room. Rocket was seated on the couch whilst Keira was in the armchair and in hearing visitors, Norata appeared from the couch. I smiled as I approached him before sitting on the arm of the couch as he pulled me down into a kiss whilst I slid an arm around his shoulder.

'Ok ok, you guys are happy to see each other! We get it!' Luke joked forcing us to breakaway and me to pout my lips in annoyance. Luke always interrupting us was really starting to get on my last nerve but Rocket seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing. Ignoring my brother's sarcastic comment, I continued.

'Was everything alright last night?' I asked, looking between Keira and Rocket as the question was directed towards them both as Luke followed Norata back into the kitchen to help with whatever. Keira was the first to meet a response.

'Before I went to bed everything was fine and the lazy sod was flat out when I got up!' Keira joked and Rocket blushed. When we slept together we were pretty controlled but both of us had become known to be heavy and active sleepers. Rocket was known to mainly just be up over the blanket lying on his stomach and was said to not be a pretty sight. I on the other hand was just all over the place and pillows, blankets, etc were often four on the opposite side of the room and Mei had claimed that ever since we went Genesis during the first Cup, I muttered Rocket's name. Without a doubt, Luke had probably heard me last night.

'Everything was fine, I got around ok and I have to say the bed was pretty comfy. I was fine, promise,' he assured me and I nodded with a smile on my face as I kissed his cheek. Then suddenly, Luke came in all buzzing with excitement.

'Ok people! It's time to start house hunting!' he exclaimed as he sat down at the computer in the living room. We both laughed as I picked up all the property magazines and sat on the couch next to Rocket as we began to look through them whilst Norata and Keira picked up the newspapers and started looking through them...

'...ok, thanks a million... Yeah, that's perfect... Ok, see you then! Thanks! Bye, bye...' I said as I finished off another phone call to one of the property sellers. Norata and I had retreated to the kitchen to make some phone calls whilst Rocket and Keira kept track of the times and all we were to view the properties we had chosen out of the magazine, newspapers and online. Luke then was looking up for more details on each property after I had made a time and finally, we had just booked a viewing time for the last house we picked so with that, Norata and I went back into the others. 'And that is our job done for today!' I informed them happily as I sat on the arm of the couch again.

We ran through the houses we had picked out again and made sure we had all the details before the other three went off to make dinner so Rocket and I could review our choices for ourselves since it was us that were to be living there.

'Are you happy?' I asked Rocket and for a second, he thought about it before smiling.

'Yeah...beyond it actually,' he smiled and in realising he was overwhelmed by it all, I kissed his cheek gently. He smiled at me before picking up a sheet of one of the houses Luke had found online and looking at it.

'What time to we get to view this one at? I really like the look of it, it's just...so us!' he explained and I smiled in seeing the three bedroom bungalow he was showing me. It was perfect for us. It had three bedrooms, a big kitchen, a big garden, an on-suite bathroom in one of the bedrooms perfectly suited for Rocket and it even said on the information that it was wheelchair accessible and any problems could be solved quickly and cheaply should Rocket be struggling with something. As well as that, it was a five-ten minute walk from the apartment and only about fifteen minute walk from Rocket's parents' house so the location suited perfectly as well as the fact there were no surrounding buildings since we were just outside the town (the flat was at the edge of town) and that also suited us perfectly since it meant privacy. All the houses we had chosen to view tomorrow we loved but something about this particular bungalow seemed to shine out to both Rocket and I.

'That one is straight after lunch, quarter past two! And you're right, it is so us!' I agreed with him and he smiled before putting down the list.

'Tia...come on to my lap for a second,' he asked me but I didn't question him; instead I just got up and sat on his lap to the side where he could slip his good arm around my waist to pull me close.

'Is everything alright?' I asked worriedly and was relieved when he nodded.

'Yeah, everything fine. I just... I realised something yesterday Tia and I realise now that I haven't been embracing what has happened to me when I should be, not only for my own sake, but for yours and our baby's. But I've made a decision on something and for once I'm not doing it for you, but for me...'

'What is it?' she asked, getting eager to hear why I had to say when I finally told her.

'I'm going to start taking the therapy and physio sessions to help kick my paralysis.'

**How will Tia react to Rocket's shock announcement? Does she think he's ready? And if Rocket goes through with what he wants to do, will he be able to handle it? We'll have to wait and find out…**

**I swear I was working on that one-shot for lianardonis when I started writing this for inspiration and well…this came and I must admit it's longer than usual but anyways. **

**But before I do anymore chapters, the one-shot! Promise.**

**Anyways…hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Lauren xxx **


End file.
